Loving Loyalty
by andromeda90
Summary: Yozak is poisoned. Will Conrart and Yozak have their happy ending? Will Yuuri finally relent to his feelings for Wolfram? Gwendal and Gunter officially together?ConrartYozak, GunterGwendal and YuuriWolfram, review!
1. In coming

Well, I've started this story, of how my dear, loveable, wonderful Yozak! Got together with well, Conrart! Hoping it ain't too long, but it ain't too short! So I'll see what happens!

I haven't seen a lot of the episodes, so I don't know a lot of the anime, so if some things are wrong, please do tell me, so I can arrange my next chapters!

This chapter may not have a lot on them, but that is because I need to set in the story! So yeah, so don't discourage this, please wait, next chapter will, probably have something!

Also, on another note, I love Gwendal, and since I have no idea what happened to his father and stuff, and if anyone does know, please tell me! anyways, I used him because he also needs more of a spotlight, so yeah… but anyways, it may seem he is the main character, but he ain't, it is Yozak! Also, other pairings may bloom...So just to clear that up!

* * *

Summary: When a childhood friend comes, who will you choose? Your best friend now or your best friend then? Would you agree for loyalty, or would you refuse for love? What would it be?

Pairings: Conrart/Yozak, Yuuri/Wolfram, Gunter/Gwendal

* * *

**Loving Loyalty **

"You wimp!" Wolfram screeched as he threw a book at Yuuri. Yuuri raised his hands up, defensively, before ducking down.

"Wolfram! I haven't been around anyone except Gunter the whole day!"

"What! With Gunter!" Wolfram turned bright red.

Yuuri gulped, and scratched his head nervously, figuring that that had been the wrong thing to say.

"How could you!" Wolfram growled, a fire ball forming in his hand.

"Wolfram, calm down. You know there is nothing between Gunter and me. You are just being paranoid."

"Oh, am I, now?" Wolfram glared moving towards Yuuri.

"Yes! You always take things out of proportion!" Yuuri snapped, tired of Wolfram's ranting.

"May be if you didn't give me a reason to doubt you."

"Doubt me? We are not in a relationship at all so cheating doesn't apply!" Yuuri screamed out. Pain flashed in Wolfram's eyes, but it left as fast as it came.

"Fine, Yuuri. You are right." Wolfram spoke coolly.

"Huh?" Yuuri blinked confused at the way Wolfram was reacting, he would think Wolfram would have burned him by now.

"This whole marriage thing is absurd. You said it yourself; it was an accident after all." Wolfram glared at Yuuri, before turning away from him.

"Wolfram, I didn't mean it like that." Yuuri winced, because he, himself, wasn't quite sure what he meant. He was so young, and Wolfram never made it easy on him.

"What! Easy!" Wolfram whirled around and glared at Yuuri. Yuuri paled, had he say that aloud? It seemed so because Wolfram was furious.

"Make it easy on you? What about me? How long have we been engaged! Huh!" Wolfram screamed out. Yuuri knew this was tricky ground.

"Don't you think it is too early to talk about this?" Yuuri tried to ease his way out of the argument.

"Too early? Too early!" Wolfram was turning purple.

Yuuri began to sweat profusely. He had been hoping to avoid the whole subject for at least another five years, but recently, Wolfram had been very moody.

"Heika?" Wolfram reverted back to being formal, but the anger could still be heard.

Yuuri laughed nervously, praying and hoping someone would come in and get him out of the situation.

"Heika!" his savior came in the form of a very panicky Gunter.

"What now?" Wolfram snapped, angry at the interruption.

"Oh! Von Bielefid! Thank God you are here too!" Gunter exclaimed.

Yuuri frowned as he stepped up next to Wolfram.

"What happened?"

"It is awful, Wolfram! Your soldiers!" Gunter wasn't finished before Wolfram took out of the room.

"Wait!" Yuuri ran off after him, being followed by Gunter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Now, now, my love. We are home and we can finally rest." Yozak cooed, running his hand through soft silky black hair.

"Don't fret, now. I'll give you a nice rub down and than we both can get some rest. What do you think?" Yozak smiled as he guided his steed over to the stable.

"I believe I may need a vacation. Also, you are getting old, love." Yozak frowned as he grabbed the brush and began to brush the steed's hair.

The steed snorted and shook his head, indignant about being called old. Yozak chuckled and kneeled down, brushing down the steed's legs.

"I'm sorry, love. I can't risk you." Yozak scowled the horse, waving the brush warningly at the steed. The steed snorted and nudged his head against Yozak's head. Yozak laughed and rubbed the steed's head.

"Don't you worry, love. You'll always be my true love; we've been together since I can remember!" Yozak shook his head and laughed as the horse licked his face.

"I believe Conrart would love to know about this." Yozak turned his head to the side and held the steed's head.

"Your highness!" Yozak grinned. Murata smiled, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I believe Conrart and I will need to have a talk, don't you?" Murata grinned as Yozak gasped dramatically.

"Oh no! Your highness! Please don't! I'll do anything!" Yozak cried out in mock anguish.

"Anything? Anything at all?" Murata raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes, Geika. Anything you wish." Yozak purred, standing up.

"How can I refuse such an offer?" Murata grinned mischievously. Yozak fluttered his eye lashes, lacing an arm around Murata's neck.

"Not in front of my steed, Geika."

"Wouldn't dream of it, for I can see he is the jealous type." Murata mused, teasingly.

"You betcha." Yozak laughed, stepping away from Murata and going back to his horse.

"What brings you here, Geika, besides spending time with me of course?" Yozak inquired.

"Oh, well I was planning on going out for a ride." Murata explained as he watched Yozak lead the steed to the bucket of water.

"Well, I would offer myself."

"I know you would."

"BUT, my steed and I just came back from a very tiring journey." Yozak grinned.

Murata was going to respond but a commotion was heard.

"You hear that?" Murata turned around and went outside. Yozak quickly caught up as they made their way over to the castle.

"Hey! What happened?" Yozak called out, immediately noticing the uniform of Wolfram's soldiers.

The soldiers stopped and turned around.

"Your highness." They bowed noticing Murata, who just smiled. Yozak strode over towards the soldier that was being carried.

"What happened? Has von Bielefid been informed?" Yozak inquired.

"We've been ordered to take him to Giesela." One of the soldiers spoke up. Yozak nodded as he slung the soldier's right arm over his shoulder, helping him up.

"Let's hurry up than, because I also need to report to my boss."

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kura! What happened!" Wolfram snapped as he made his way down the stairs, immediately noticing his soldiers. Conrart and Gwendal frowned as they noticed the state of the soldier.

"Sorry sir, it was an ambush, sir." Another soldier spoke up and one could hear his nervousness as he spoke.

"Don't just stand there, Kamui, take Kura to Gisela." Wolfram glared at them. Kamui, the one who had spoken to Wolfram, nodded and took Kura from Yozak. The other soldiers just followed after them.

"Yue, walk with us." Wolfram spoke out, getting the soldier who had spoken to Yozak outside, stop.

"Yes, sir." Yue stopped at the top of the stairs.

Yuuri noticed that no one but Wolfram spoke; he had taken control of the situation.

"Yue, what happened out there? You were scheduled to come back from the southern villages next week,."

Wolfram's face was calm and stern. He focused completely on Yue as they walked towards to the healing ward. Gwendal and Conrart walked right behind them, listening to the events that took place. To Yuuri's relieve, Yozak and Murata walked along with Gunter and him.

"Yozak! Didn't know you were back." Yuuri tried to start a conversation.

"Heika, that is because I barely got in." Yozak grinned.

"You brought anything…..from where ever you went? Where you go this time?" Yuuri blinked, making this cute confused face.

"Yuuri-kun! Not now, we have more important things like what happened to the soldier." Murata broke in, as they had stopped right outside the door. Yuuri nodded guiltily, walking into the room, followed by all the others.

"Kura, how are you feeling?" Wolfram walked over to Kura.

"Sir Von Bielefid, I am fine. Nothing, Miss Giesela couldn't heal." Kura grinned sheepishly.

"Well, than. You can tell us what happened?" finally, Gwendal had spoken. He had a bad feeling about these events, which was only made worst by Yue's recollection of events. This surprised Yuuri, because so far it had been only Wolfram talking. No one else seemed to be surprise and if they were, no one showed it.

"I don't remember a lot. It was my turn to go out and keep watch, so I was just sitting outside, staring at the stars. Than I saw some bush moving. I thought it was some animal, or something. Later, it was harder and more violent and I could feel eyes on me. So I stood up and walked cautiously towards the bush, and that is when it happened." Kura paused, forehead scrunching up, trying to remember what else happened.

"What happened?" Conrart asked, a comforting smile on his face.

"Well, I approached and before I know it, I was on the ground. Someone had jumped on me. I fought and pushed the person off. I scrambled to my feet, sword out, but there were too many. I fought as best as I could but there were too many, but the noise rose the rest up. When they started coming out, the men left." Kura concluded.

"Yes, they left, but you are leaving something out." Wolfram scowled and glanced at Gwendal apprehensively, before looking back at Kura.

"Who were they?" Yozak asked, voice restrain.

"They wore uniforms of black and red." Kura informed them.

With that statement, the whole room turned ice cold. Gwendal's face was unreadable. Gunter was tensed, fists clenched tightly against his sides. Conrart's mouth was set in a tight grim. Wolfram growled under his breath, rage clearly showed on his face. Even Yozak had been affected; mouth clenched close and blue eyes shimmering with rage.

"Thank you, Kura. All of you, discharged. Take a break and recuperate, that is an order." Wolfram tried to sound light, but the anger could be hear though his voice.

"Office, Yozak. Now." Gwendal turned around and walked out, face and voice emotionless.

"Boss, you were supposed to keep this relationship secret." Yozak tried to lighten the mood as he walked out, towards Gwendal's office.

Wolfram stood up, walking stiffly out the door.

"Come on Heika, we need to discuss what we are going to do about this." Conrart smiled reassuringly at Yuuri, standing up and walking out after Gunter. Yuuri blinked, realizing something big had just been said and he had no idea what it was. The only thing that made him feel better was that Murata did now know, or did he?

"Come on, Shibuya." Murata pushed Yuuri out towards Gwendal's office.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Yozak, report." Gwendal huffed out, seating down behind his desk. Yozak's grin turned into a grim smile, body going stiff. He stood in front of Gwendal, formally.

"Sir, according to my report…." Yozak paused, hesitant to finish.

"Yozak, tell me now." Gwendal snarled eyes flaring with anger. Yuuri took a slight step back, surprised by Gwendal's rage.

Yozak flinched and looked away from Gwendal, nervously. Yuuri was seeing many firsts. Gwendal's rage and now Yozak's nervousness and let's not forget how Wolfram never once glanced at him since the argument.

"Gwendal, it is obvious what is going on. You heard Yue and Kura, black and red!" Wolfram cried out, impatient with the proceedings.

"Yozak." Gwendal stared at Yozak. Yozak took a deep breath.

"The southern villages are suffering problems. Cattle is being killed, things are being stolen. People are starting to get afraid, and there are rumors about a war. It seems that new people are settling in the villages, people that have no right being there. There is a quiet, eerie feel to the villages, sir. I've…..I've heard the Banderas are once again fixing up an army. According to what I've heard around the outskirts of the Banderas kingdom, the king is in a coma, the prince is to take the thrown, and the general is a power greedy bastard, great to boot and clearly feared." Yozak remained quiet, for that was all his information, that he was wiling to give.

The room was deadly silent, and Murata and Yuuri just looked at each other, a bit unsure of what was going on.

"Banderas?" Yuuri spoke out, breaking the silent. All eyes turned to look at him.

"You wimp!" Wolfram growled. "Don't say that forsaken name!" He snapped.

Yuuri frowned, and looked at Conrart with confusion, a flash of jealousy flashed in Wolfram's eyes, but no one saw it.

"You don't know anything about the Banderas?" Conrart frowned and looked at Gunter.

Gunter didn't look at him though, all Gunter seem to have only eyes for, not the Heika, but Gwendal. Conrart turned his head, for Gwendal was now standing near the window, looking down.

"Gunter has never mentioned them." Yuuri frowned, totally confused.

"That is because they are not worth mentioning." Gunter growled out, giving another first to Yuuri.

"Can someone please give us all the information, not just tad bits?" Murata spoke up, annoyed.

"The Banderas are an aristocratic family that lives on the far far south." Gwendal was the one to speak out. Everybody turned to look at him.

"Years back, they tried to take the throne and there was a fierce war." Gwendal paused and Gunter walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't see…." Yuuri frowned, not sure what was so bad about it. Yozak was the one, at the end, to finally say it.

"Gwendal's father, Von Voltaire, died by their hand."

To be continue…..

* * *

Now, as you can all see, I am working. This is a working story. What do you people think? For the first chapter? Hmm, I should have been working on my homework, cause I have presentations, but egghh, I am working on my writing! right? Nothing wrong with that! So, please tell me what you guys think! Love you all! 


	2. Reliving the Past

Well…..not sure how to go on about things, in this one. Didn't know how to put the history of Gwendal's father, because Gwendal was too young and Lady Cecil and Gunter don't talk about it. So, I was like, it had to be a short, summarize story! Because they weren't there, so yeah. Hope this came out okay, do not think it is that good, but I wanted some Yozak and Conrart interaction! Because we didn't have any last chappy! And well, I put in Gunter and Gwendal, because I wanted a little scene with them two, cause they are cute! So, yeah! Hope you enjoy! tata!

Chapter 2

* * *

"I don't see…." Yuuri frowned, not sure what was so bad about it. Yozak was the one, at the end, to finally say it.

"Gwendal's father, Von Voltaire, died by their hand."

Yuuri couldn't help the gasp. This was the first time Gwendal's father had been mentioned.

"Wait, what? But how?" Yuuri's head was exploding with questions.

"May be this would be better discussed outside." Murata advised, shooting a glance at the very still Gwendal.

"No, it is better to stay here." Gwendal spoke, turning around. His face was emotionless.

"Gwendal, they are right. You need to rest." Gunter muttered, concern shining in his eyes.

"Gunter, I can't run from this and I shouldn't." Gwendal scowled.

"I'm not telling you to run; I'm telling you to take a break." Gunter sighed, squeezing his arm reassuringly.

"Von Voltaire, Von Kleist is right, some rest will do you good." Yozak winked at him.

"Do not worry; we won't expect you back anytime soon." Yozak smirked.

Gwendal rolled his eyes but couldn't help the blush on his cheeks.

"Fine." Gwendal submitted, feeling the news take his toll on him.

Gunter smiled as he tugged Gwendal out of the office.

"Go easy on him, Gunter, we'll need him capable to walk!" Yozak called out behind them, closing the door before Gwendal decided to came back and lower his pay.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Conrart looked at Yozak amused. "Can always count on you to lighten the mood."

"I try." Yozak grinned ruefully.

"You always seem to do a good job at it." Murata smiled.

"Aww, your highness thinks so?" Yozak beamed.

"Are we forgetting the fact that my MEN were ambushed by BANDERAS MEN!" Wolfram exclaimed, exasperated.

"I still don't understand. What happened to Gwendal's dad?" Yuuri frowned, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

Murata joined Yuuri and took a seat next to him. Wolfram sighed and rubbed his temple, leaning back on the chair.

"I wasn't born at that time, so I've just heard some things. I just know it wasn't pretty." Wolfram muttered, feeling the anger and rage melt away with Yozak's previous teasing, but now he felt tired.

Yozak moved up and rested his hands on Conrart's chair.

"Gwendal's father was a great soldier. The best they had at that time. No one could compare, and Lady Cecile loved him and he loved her. It was said that people thought them to be a fairy tale couple." Yozak started, eyes saddening.

"The Banderas, they are third or fourth cousins of Lady Cecile, people aren't sure any more. They wanted the thrown and the conspired to over throw. Rumors were heard, and Von Voltaire trained his men. Small battles began and they escalated to big battles and into a vicious war." Yozak spoke softly, remembering the cruelties he was told of that time.

"It couldn't have been that bad?" Yuuri frowned, not able to believe such a thing.

"Heika, villages were born to the ground. Demons, humans, half breeds, no one was spared. Women and kids, along with the old were killed. The Banderas went through any measure to get what they wanted. They are passionate people, full of many talents." Conrart sighed, taken over the story. Wolfram just remained silent, eyes starting soullessly out of the window.

"It was the main battle, the battle that tipped the scales to our favor." Yozak said in a close to whisper voice, moving his arms around Conrart's neck, and resting his head on Conrart's head.

"Yes, because of that battle we won, but our mother and brother came out loosing because of that battle."

"How did it happen?" Murata hesitated to ask.

"There had been too many soldiers, and our men were outnumbered. Von Voltaire never gave up, though. He led his men as far as he could and fought and killed many. Many began to die, and he called out to retreat. He was always the last man to fall back, always making sure his men were out. He was injured and he fell from his horse. He was taken in by the soldiers. Nothing was heard from him, not until a month later." Conrart paused, feeling his voice crack and throat go dry.

Wolfram's hands were clenching the chair's arms so tight, his knuckles were turning white.

"He was kept alive, for a month. They tortured him. they cut him, whipped him, hit him and many more awful things. The Banderas are notorious for their torturing techniques. After a month had passed, a Banderas messenger arrived, with a package for the Maou." Yozak licked his lips and looked around. Yuuri's eyes were wide, full of anguish and horror. Murata's glasses hid his eyes but a sense of sadness radiated from him. Conrart was tensed, no muscle moved under his arms. Wolfram face was pale, but no other emotion showed in his emerald eyes.

"The package contained, Von Voltaire's body, but with no head. His head, it was later found, to be put on a spear and marched with by the army of the Banderas. Little Gwendal was there, when the package was opened, but he had been so small, a baby. Lady Cecil immediately shouted for Gwendal to be taken to his room. Lady Cecile didn't take it well; the whole kingdom did not take it well. Lord Voltaire was loved by all, and because of that love, that Banderas loved. In the following battles the soldiers fought with such an aggression. Lady Cecil, herself commanded and barked out orders. After the war was over, the country mourned for ten years." Yozak closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Conrart's hair. Feeling really tired after retelling the story.

Yuuri's eyes were wide, he couldn't believe it. It was so unreal, because people didn't do those kinds of things. They were immoral and just plain out wrong.

Murata clenched his hands, feeling disgusted with the idea that such men still existed.

Wolfram sat on the chair, so still it was unnerving.

Conrart closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair, placing his hand on Yozak's arms, squeezing them in comfort.

"I believe our Gwendal hasn't recovered from such an event." Yozak muttered, pulling himself back from Conrart's embrace.

"I believe too much excitement for one day. I suggest this should not be told to anyone else, especially not Lady Cecile. At least not until we know more information about what the Banderas are planning." Yozak stood up and walked over to the door.

"I say we all get some rest or to whatever one does to relax." Yozak sighed as he opened the door and walked out. He needed sleep.

…………………………………………………………………

"_Mama?_ _Where is daddy?" Gwendal asked poking his head into the room and turning his distressed eyes towards Lady Cecile. Cecile smiled a watery smile, opening her arms wide, inviting her little boy over. Gwendal launched himself at her, taking a deep breath and letting her scent comfort him. _

"_Sorry, Lady Voltaire, he wanted to see you." A soft, timid voice spoke up. Cecile looked up and smiled at the lilac haired boy in front of her._

"_Do not worry, Gunter." Cecile looked back down at Gwendal and smiled. She began to run her hands through his soft, gray hair. Gunter smiled and went over to sit next to Lady Cecile. _

"_Mama, is daddy coming back?" Gwendal sniffed, big eyes watering. Lady Cecile did not know what to tell her little boy. She could see the pain in his eyes, but she had her own pain. If she could not deal with her pain, how could she expect to deal with his?_

"_Mama?_ _I'm sorry." Gwendal whimpered, noticing the pain in his mother's eyes._

"_I did not mean to hurt you. I won't talk about daddy, if you want." Gwendal muttered, lowering his eyes to look at the floor._

"_Oh, honey!" Cecile hugged Gwendal, before pulling back and raising his head to look her in the eyes._

"_Nothing is your fault. You can never bring me pain, okay baby? You are my happiness." Cecile kissed his forehead, resting her cheek on his head. _

"_Lady Cecile?" A soldier broke the tender scene. All three looked at the soldier._

"_There is some packet from the Banderas." The soldier rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

"_Fine, bring it in." Lady Cecile spoke coldly, causing Gwendal to shiver in fear. Cecile placed Gwendal down. Gwendal rushed over to Gunter, who hugged him. _

"_You are getting big!" Gunter teased his best friend. Gwendal giggled._

_Lady Cecile let a small smile play on her lips, before her face went back to emotionless as the box was brought in. Gwendal rushed over to Cecile's side, wanting to see what was in the box. Gunter stood up and stood next to him._

_Time seemed to slow down as Cecile slowly opened the box, to reveal all sorts of bugs on a rotting body. Lady Cecile gasped, eyes wide and her heart almost seizing to stop._

"_Daddy?"__Gwendal panicked recognizing the clothes. Lady Cecile pushed Gwendal away, causing him to fall unto the floor._

"_GET HIM OUT! OUT!OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT!" Cecile screeched at the top of her lungs. Gunter broke from his shock and picked up the scared and crying Gwendal from the floor. He than rushed outside; away from the rotting body. _

……………………………………………………..

"Gwendal, want to talk about it?" Gunter asked, eyeing his friend worriedly. Gwendal sat down on the bed, and shook his head.

"No, I don't feel like talking right now. I just want to lay down and forget." Gwendal muttered, lying back on the bed. Gunter sighed and walked over, seating next to Gwendal's laying form.

"Gwen, it was a traumatizing experience I know. It was traumatizing for me, because well, I still get nightmares of that day." Gunter shivered as he thought of that day.

"Gunter, can we not talk about that." Gwendal looked at Gunter pleadingly. To Gunter, it was like if they had gone back in time, and instead of the old and mature Gwendal, he had the young and innocent Gwendal.

"Of course, Gwen. When do you think Yuuri and Wolfram's wedding will taken place?" Gunter smiled, removing Gwendal's hair band causing Gwendal's hair to sprawl all around him.

"I really have no idea, those two are stubborn." Gwendal shrugged closing his eyes, relaxing as Gunter ran his hands though his hair.

"That is true, but than, what about Conrart and Yozak?" Gunter grinned.

"They are close, but Conrart doesn't seem to notice much, does he?" Gwendal muttered, feeling his eyes start to droop.

"Shh, sleep Gwen, sleep." Gunter kissed Gwendal's forehead.

"You staying?" Gwendal asked, sleepily.

"I'll stay." Gunter assented, settling down next to Gwendal.

"Hmm." Gwendal smiled as sleep took over.

Gunter smiled sadly, running a finger down Gwendal's cheek.

"You didn't deserve that. You were so young and innocent, but they took it away." Gunter sighed, remembering how Gwendal began to change and turn cold from that day on. Gwendal had been so happy, and just remembering the way Gwendal's eyes would sparkle as he played with his all-knowing-best-friend Gunter, made him feel worst.

"I'll always be here." Gunter muttered, before sleep took hold of him.

……………………………………………………….

Yozak sighed as he looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, and the air had begun to become cooler but he was too lazy to get up and go put on something warmer.

"Star light, start bright, first star I see tonight."

"I wish I may, I wish I might." Conrart broke in, as he walked towards him with a blanket.

"Captain!" Yozak grinned and waved at him, too tired to do anything else. Conrart smiled his usual kind smile and sat down next to him.

"Didn't know you knew that." Conrart sated, referring to the lullaby.

"Greta taught it to me when I baby sat her." Yozak smirked, looking back at the stars.

"Hmm, she is a bright little girl." Conrart laid back and threw the blanket over both of them.

"You do know, that now, I will definitely fall asleep here?" Yozak smiled a lazy smile. Conrart chuckled.

"At least you won't get sick." Conrart put in.

"What happens if someone wants to take advantage of me?" Yozak said in mock weakness.

"Who would dare take advantage of you?" Conrart inquired.

"Geika, would. I believe I've seen some of those cute soldiers checking me out." Yozak smirked.

"Yozak, I'll protect you." Conrart laughed.

"Oh well, since a strong, brave, man like you is protecting me, than I have nothing to fear." Yozak chuckled, placing his head on Conrart's chest. Conrart just laughed and wrapped an arm around Yozak's waist.

"How is Gwendal?" Yozak spoke again before silence could set in again.

"When I went to check in on him, he was sleeping…along with Gunter." Conrart couldn't help the smile forming on his face.

"Aww, I thought they were just rumors. Guess I got to give up my plan on conquering Sir Voltaire's heart." Yozak sighed dramatically, sniffing a bit for more effect.

"Sir Voltaire's heart? What happened to the Geika's heart?" Conrart inquired, tone changing a bit, but too small to be noticed.

"Well, whichever fell first! Hot, strong, tall Gwendal or nice, cute, mischievous Geika, what was a guy to do?" Yozak smirked, puling back from Conrart and propping himself up on his elbows. Conrart just laughed and shook his head.

"I guess I'll have to end up with the Geika, since Gwendal is taken. Unless there is a wiling bachelor who is willing to take me, hmm?" Yozak purred, looking at Conrart with half lidded eyes.

"Than I guess you'll be sticking with his highness, the Great Sage." Conrart grinned, as Yozak pouted, a bit of pain flashing in his eyes, before he started laughing along with Conrart. Minutes pass and silence set in.

"Captain, what are we going to do about the Banderas?" Yozak broke the silence once again, deciding that it was time to stop the joking around.

"I am not sure. The Heika has the last called, but I am not sure how mother is going to take it." Conrart sighed, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Gwendal, what are we going to do about him? He may have seen well, but he isn't….." Yozak sighed, remembering the way Gwendal looked, which made Yozak rather queasy.

"Do not worry, Yoz. We need more information, and a bit of rest. Too much excitement for one day." Conrart sighed, begrudgingly standing up.

"Too much excitement? I believe there is no such thing as that!" Yozak smirked winking at Conrart.

"Come on, Yozak, time to go to bed."

"Ohh, I love it when you take charge." Yozak grinned, standing up.

"Night Yozak." Conrart shook his head, but couldn't hide the smile.

……………………………….

Yozak sighed as he slouched back on the chair, bored out of his mind. Gwendal was staring at the papers in front of him, because he was too tired to do anything else but stare at them. Last night, he didn't have a very good night. Memories had resurfaced.

"Gwendal! News!" A soldier rushed into the room. Yozak turned his head, face impassive.

"Well? What is it?" Yozak snapped. Gwendal just glared at the soldier.

"Fuuma, tell me."

"Sir, Banderas soldiers have invaded the village of Draconis."

To be Continue

* * *

Ohhhhhh, what are they going to do? The Banderas have taken the first move OO oh wait, why am I asking? I'm the one the one writing this!

Am I the only one that thinks that a Little Gwendal is soooo cute! I couldn't help adding that scene anyways, yeah…..I told you all this chappy sucked, because it wasn't that good……hmmm, hoping the next one will come easier, now that my project is done! So yeah, COMMENT! And do not forget, I love You al!


	3. Parting

Here is the next installment to my story hope you all enjoy this chappy though I seriously can't wit for the rest of the chappies when the evil people come in mwaaaahhh even if I suck at making people evil…..

This chappy contains bit of oocness, I'm not sure really….i don't really think so, but I haven't seen all the episodes fro KKM…..yep, I m writing this and I don't know what goes on the show…..but anyways, here it is hope it is worth your time luv ya all

Chapter 3

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"They have invaded the village of Draconis."

The room stayed silent for a few seconds, before the news blew over.

"They've what!" Gwendal exclaimed, standing up. His eyes flared up, and his face turned a deep shade of red.

"They've taken over Draconis, sir." The soldier cowered back. He was shaking terribly and he was actually close to whimpering.

"Are you sure?" Yozak glared at the soldier.

"Fuuma, are you sure it is the Banderas?" Gwendal looked down at his desk.

Fuuma nodded weakly.

"Dismissed." Gwendal growled.

"Yes sir." Fuuma retreated, scurrying out of the room.

"That is not possible! There was no sign of it!" Yozak thundered, angrily. He had just been there, how could he have missed it. There had been nothing. No singly clue or rumor! No one had mentioned them at all!

"Damn it!" Gwendal snarled throwing his chair at the wall. Gwendal could not believe they had let that happened. How could they have not seen something like that happen? Too many things were coming up and Gwendal was not sure he could keep up.

"What happened?" Gunter came in, rushing over to Gwendal.

"I heard a crash, is everything fine?" Conrart came in. Wolfram scowled as he stormed into the study room followed by a guilty looking Yuuri and an amused Murata.

"They have taken over Draconis." Gwendal clenched his eyes shut. Gunter looked at Gwendal worriedly. He knew Gwendal was blaming himself for it and there was not one could say to make him think otherwise.

"Sir Voltaire, I take full responsibility for that. I did not do my job correctly." Yozak spoke up.

"No, there was nothing you could have done. The Banderas are known for their secretive ways." Conrart comforted Yozak, but Yozak just looked down. Conrart sighed, knowing very well that both Yozak and Gwendal were beating themselves up for something they could not have stopped.

"Are the villagers okay?" Yuuri turned his worried eyes towards Gwendal.

"They are for now. They will not harm any one, not until they are sure it is the only way to go." Wolfram scoffed.

"Well, why don't we hold an audience with them?"

"Because they don't do those things. They either get it, or they kill until they get it. Simple minds, really." Wolfram sneered.

"No, there will be no blood spilled." Yuuri scowled.

"There is no other way of going about things, wimp."

"Yes, there is, Wolfram." Yuuri glared at Wolfram.

"Not everyone is good, there are people out there that are evil!" Wolfram snapped.

"I can see that." Yuuri growled as he engaged into a glaring contest with Wolfram.

"Gwendal, do we know their plans?" Gunter asked. He was hoping that the Banderas would not choose to start a war. Too many people were killed last time, and he was not looking forward to loosing more people.

"No, all we know is that they are in Draconis." Gwendal muttered.

"That means nothing can be done until you know for sure." Murata spoke up.

"Correct, Geika. We cannot decide how to react unless we know what exactly is going on." Yozak concurred with Murata's observation.

"There will be no war, though." Yuuri reminded them.

"Shibuya, we still need to know the circumstances before we hold a meeting." Murata reasoned.

"True, we need to know what is really going on here, before things get out of hand." Conrart pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We need our best spy to find out for us." Murata sighed, knowing it was the only choice they had at the moment.

"Your compliments are worth more to me than you'll ever know!" Yozak stood up.

"Sir Voltaire?" Yozak directed his attention to Gwendal.

"Yozak." Gwendal sighed, knowing what Yozak was going to say. He was hoping he wouldn't, but there was nothing that could stop Yozak right now, not even Conrart.

"I ask for the job of spying on the Banderas in Draconis."

"Yozak, I do not believe it wise to send our best man." Gwendal couldn't help but try to get Yozak out of going. .

"Sir, I am the best. If I cannot do it, no one can. We all know it."

"Yozak, is it not dangerous for you to go alone?" Conrart spoke up. Yozak turned his head, blue eyes meeting worried brown. "Captain, that would just put more people at risk. I can do it." Yozak tried to reassure Conrart, even though he knew it was no use.

"I believe we all need time to think this through." Gunter spoke up, tugging Gwendal away from his desk.

"I say we meet back here later in the evening. After everyone has things through and cooled down. Yozak, if you really feel up to it, than you'll be sent." Gunter ordered, taking control of the situation. Gwendal leaned in on Gunter, letting Gunter take him to his room and take care of him.

"Gwendal is so lucky he has somebody!" Yozak grinned. Gwendal was lucky that so many cared for him, he just did not notice. Yozak shook his head, unable to fight the smile on his face. He just hoped Gwendal would fare well after this whole mess with the Banderas blew over.

"Yozak." Conrart cut into Yozak's thought.

"I'm going, Captain." Yozak said firmly, before walking out of the study.

"You should have faith in him." Murata glanced at Conrart. Conrart didn't say anything, but his tensed shoulders gave him away.

"Excuse me, Your majesty." Conrart smiled at Yuuri, before strolling out of the study.

"Wimp! Papers!" Wolfram pushed Yuuri over to the desk.

"Hey! wha!" Yuuri squeaked, all thoughts of war forgotten for the next few hours as Wolfram pushed papers to him.

Murata shook his head, a secretive smile planted on his face as he walked out and to the garden.

……………………………………………………………

The room felt cold and not even the knitted animas all around the room could warm it up. Darkness seemed to stain the walls and the corners of the room. Gunter shuddered as he helped Gunter over to the bed. Gunter could feel his heart clench painfully, as if someone was twisting his heart. Gwendal was looking worst as time passed and he had no idea what to do about it. The thought of his Gwendal, suffering, it angered him.

"Gwendal." Gunter sat next to Gwendal, running his hand through gray locks.

"Gunter, I never thought I would be this affected." Gwendal muttered, leaning back onto Günter's chest. He never thought he would have to deal with the Banderas ever again, but that did not turn out as planned, he thought bitterly.

"It was expected Gwendal. No one holds it against you; actually, everyone is glad that you are finally showing how bad it has affected you." Gunter muttered, resting his head on Gwendal's shoulder.

"Mother, we'll have to tell her."

"I know….I know…but for know, just take it slow."

"I can't! There are so many things! We have to be ready!" Gwendal growled, standing up and pacing the room.

"There is nothing you can do if you don't calm down." Gunter scowled.

"I can't! There is so much to do! Mother! Yozak! Heika!" Gwendal hissed frustrated.

"Gwendal. Let things go. You cannot take care of everything, and people have to learn that you will not always be there." Gunter muttered, standing up and hugging Gwendal.

"I know, but."

"No buts, Gwen. You are going to relax, and knit! You promised to knit me a lion!" Gunter smiled as he pushed Gwendal over to the chair.

"Yes, I did." Gwendal gave a slight smile.

……………………………………………………….

"Yozak." Conrart called out. he knew him talking to Yozak was going to be useless. He knew Yozak very well, and nothing could stop Yozak at the moment. Also, he could not just give up. He'll talk with Yozak and make him see how dangerous this job was going to be. He had to warn Yozak and make him see….he had too…..

"Conrart." Yozak muttered, kneeling in front of his wardrobe.

"Are you sure about all this?" Conrart muttered as he walked over to Yozak's bed.

"There is no one else." Yozak sighed, raising his head and looking up at Conrart. His blue eyes swirled with mixed emotions of worry and guilt.

"You could get caught."

"That is a risk I always run."

"You've heard the stories, Yozak. You know." Conrart looked apprehensively at Yozak.

"This is why I can't let anyone else go. Captain, you understand." Yozak stopped, and looked down at the floor. Silence settled upon them.

"It isn't your fault, Yozak." Conrart cut in, knowing exactly why Yozak was going through with this. It is the exact reason he would do a thing like what Yozak was doing.

"Yes, it was. I did not do my job well." Yozak hissed, standing up and dusting his pants.

"You did it fine, Yozak. Not your fault that the Banderas are that good."

"I know it isn't, but I need to redeem myself." Yozak ran a hand through is hair and sat down next to Conrart.

"By putting your self in mortal danger? By getting caught? By dieing!" Conrart asked, aggravated, fighting the anger down.

"Conrart, we both know our jobs are dangerous. How is this job different from the rest?"

"They are evil, sadistic bastards! They have taken enough from my family, and they are not taking you." Conrart growled, before letting out a deep breath and calming down. it would not do anyone well for him to loose his temper.

"Conrart, I'll be fine. No one is going to take me away or at least not against my will!" Yozak winked causing Conrart to glare at Yozak.

"Just kidding! I won't hook up with anyone and leave my Captain! Especially when said captain is handsome and strong!" Yozak grinned, standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Yozak, I can't change your mind."

"No you cannot."

"Promise me?"

"Anything, captain."

"Promise me that you'll come back."

"Hai, Conrart. I promise you, I'll be back before you know it." Yozak smiled, sincerely.

He was rewarded with a sincere smile from Conrart.

………………………………………………………..

"Gwendal, how you feeling?" Yuuri asked as Gwendal stumbled into the study.

"Been a lot better." Gwendal muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Gwendal! You don't look well." Wolfram looked up and frowned when he noticed Gwendal's state.

"Thank you, really." Gwendal scowled, dropping into one of the chairs tiredly.

"Sir?" Yozak came in, bag slung on his shoulder. An annoyed Conrart followed behind Yozak.

"You are serious, than?" Gwendal sighed, knowing Yozak was going to go through it, no matter what.

"Things happen for a reason." Murata came in, a vase full of flowers in his hands. He smiled and placed them on the desk.

"I thought some flowers could liven up the place." Murata explained.

"Excellent idea, Geika!" Yozak winked at Murata, who winked back, to Conrart's annoyance.

"Yozak Gurrier, you shall go and find out about the Banderas' plan. Report as soon as you have the information." Yozak nodded and bowed.

"I'll be seen you all later!" Yozak waved, stopping to kiss Conrart's cheek before rushing out to the stables. Conrart's eyes widen with shock, fingers touching his cheek.

"Things happen fro a reason." Murata smiled his mischievous smile, before retiring to his room.

"Weller?" Wolfram spoke up, feeling like he needed to say something.

"Hmm?" Conrart looked at Wolfram. Honey brown eyes had lost their shine and this caused Wolfram to frown. He was use to seeing the kindness and love in those brown eyes, it was unusual when they were not lit up.

"He'll be fine." Wolfram stated, leaving no room fro contradictions.

"We cannot do anything else until Yozak reports. Wolfram, Yuuri, and Conrart, please do try to rest." Gwendal smiled at them, before standing up and leaving to his room.

"Finally, he is resting; too bad it had to be because of the times." Conrart shook his head, before wishing Wolfram and Yuuri a good night and heading to his room.

…………………………………………………………………..

Yozak smiled as he petted his stallion. His only company and his one true companion through the worst of times. Yozak had a feeling, a bad feeling. He could tell his horse also felt uneasy, but they had a job to do.

"Shh, one more ride, my love. Do not let me down, now." Yozak muttered, mounting his horse.

"Let's go." Yozak shot one last glance up at the castle, before taking off towards Draconis.

………………………………………………

Protect him, and let him come back to us safely. Conrart looked down from his window and kept on staring until Yozak was gone from his sight. He knew, his heart told him that things were going to change. As he stared out, he hoped the feeling was wrong. Yet he couldn't the stop the dread that seemed to over power him. Something was coming…He knew it…..

To be Continue

……………………………………………………

I know…..It is lame, and I know it sucks and that it could have been better but! I'm sorry I just hoped it was a good chapter TT I'm sorry really and I'm sorry it took this long to post this up! soo….what you people think? Next chap there is interaction with the Banderas, and do you people know how hard it is for me to make evil and mean people? Because I feel bad I soo need to get over that, so I'm hoping the following chapters come out oky, because of my inability to make evil people really evil….blah anyways, comment! Please!


	4. Calm before the Storm

Well, here it is! I think this is the longest chappy so far! anyways! We have actually Banderas interaction! Mmwwahhh! Some more Conrart conflict with Murata! Yuuri and Wolfram have a moment and Gwendal relaxes with Gunter! and also we got action, I suck at writing action which is a surprise why I wrote this story, but it is good to try everything, besides, how can I learn if I don't write it! Anyways, hope this one is okay! I don't own the KKM characters, but I do own the Banderas! kisses to you all!

Chapter 4: Calm Before the Storm

Pairings: Conrart/Yozak, Yuuri/Wolfram, and Gunter/Gwendal

Summary: Yozak has arrived at Draconis. Will he survive? The sky darkens with impending danger, and those at the castle can feel the storm coming.

Notes: nothing much I can say about this! why do I think of Gwendal as an oversize teddy bear? Seriously, he has this, teddy bear vibe, but anyways. Bear with me, hehehe bear, sorry, anyways, this is actually my first long chapter story, so hope that so far it is coming well!

………………………

Chapter 4

……………….

The trees rustled with the wind. Birds chirped, curiously looking down at the intruding red head. The steed stepped cautiously, barely making a sound through the dry foliage. Blue eyes looked cautiously around, always on alert with his hand on his sword. He could not afford to be taken by surprise. Draconis was now, just a few minutes away. He had to be careful now, because he was in Banderas territory and one single mistake could cause him his life.

Yozak petted the horse's hair, signaling him to stop. The steed bowed, making it easier for Yozak to get down. Yozak smiled and kissed the steed's head. He pushed him the other way, silently ordering the horse to head back. Yozak looked at the surrounding trees and grinned. The forest was very dense, creating a great hiding place with all the trees bunched together. Yozak walked slowly to one of the nearest trees. His limbs moved like a cats. Muscles flexing and feet gently padding on the ground. He climbed slowly and gently up the tree. Making sure to avoid harsh movements, so as to not scare the birds.

"Shh, little fellows. Don't want me to get caught, do you?" Yozak whispered amiably as he climbed higher. The birds just chirped and did not bat a feather at Yozak's presence.

……………….

"Hello, little girl." A gruffy voice spoke from under Yozak's tree. Yozak had crept into one of the trees right next to the village. He looked down to see what was going on.

"Let me go! Mami!" the little girl cried, tears streaming down her face, eyes wide with fear.

"I'm not going hurt you little girl. I just want some information." The man tried to calm the little girl. The little girl just kept wailing and sobbing.

"Vincent! What are you doing to the little girl!" a voice broke the sound of the little girl's sobs.

A man with spiky, blond hair came up to the scruffy man, whom was talking to the little girl.

"I was not doing anything to her!" Vincent, or as Yozak liked to call him, the gruffy one, huffed indignantly.

"Well, she is scared of you. And who wouldn't with your hideous face?" the blond smirked, before squatting down to be eye level with the little girl.

"Hey, do not be afraid. We just need some information." The little girl calmed down a bit.

"My name is Diego, and the ugly beast is Vincent. What is your name?" Diego is good, Yozak thought as he noticed the little girl calming down.

"I am Estella." The little girl whispered. Yozak's eyes widen, for he knew who that was. It was the chief's little girl.

"We just need to know, what it is your family is hiding, that makes this place so precious….."

Estella did not know anything, he was sure of it. Only Gwendal knew, not even he, himself, knew what it was the family hid.

"I don't know. Daddy never mentioned it to me." Estella sniffed, looking at them with her glimmering green eyes. Her auburn hair was sticking to her tear stricken face and her light blue dress was all muddy.

"It is okay, Estella. We just wanted to know if you knew." Diego smiled sweetly at her, before standing back up.

"Sowwy, can I go back to mommy?" Estella asked, looking nervously between the two.

"Sure, go on." Diego motioned for her to head back to the house on the left of them. It was the biggest house, for it was the chief's house. Estella wasted no time in running back home.

"What are we going to do? We cannot use force, at least not yet." Vincent sneered, as he watched the little girl run inside the house.

"We need to know what the chief is hiding."

"Why are we even bothering with this little village?" Vincent scoffed, looking disgustingly at the surrounding buildings.

"Because if we want the throne, than we need to have as much of an advantage s possible. Idiot." Diego growled, smacking Vincent upside the head.

……………….

Up on the tree, Yozak clenched his fists. Those people were planning on taking over the throne.

……………

"Do you believe the king has croaked yet?" Vincent muttered darkly.

"Who knows? I can't wait till our prince takes the throne, he'll do a better job than the so called king." Diego hissed.

"Yes, I do believe that. Cannot wait for that either." Vincent agreed.

…

Yozak was now confused. The king dieing? What prince? Yozak was now more confused than anything.

…

"Diego! Vincent! Get over here! Now!" A voice ordered from not too far. Diego and Vincent immediately rushed off.

…

Yozak frowned, why did he have a bad feeling about that order? Yozak shook his head and made his way over to where his horse was. He looked around, and fell down to the ground.

"Hey, my love." Yozak whispered, going over to his steed to get his bag. "I've got news." Yozak mumbled, taking out a paper. His job was to report the plans, and he knew them.

"You are going to wait here, and if anything happens, you run out, understood." Yozak ordered his steed. The horse shook his head, not liking the idea of his master saying that.

"Listen to me. You have to do what I say. You will run and head back home, got that?" Yozak muttered, petting the horse's neck. Begrudgingly, the horse nodded. Yozak grinned and secured the letter and the bag tightly to the horse.

He felt bad, because his job was to come back as soon as possible. He couldn't leave though; he had a feeling something was going to happen.

….

"Things happen for a reason." Yozak remembered Murata saying. He smiled as he remembered other famous quotes of the Great Sage.

"Promise me you'll come back." Yozak flinched at that memory. He had promised, but, he had to stay. He couldn't deal with himself if he could have helped in some way. Yozak petted the horse, and made his way back to the trees. He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

…………………………

Yuuri sighed as he looked at the cloudy sky. He felt, weird. He was anxious, but he had no idea why. Wolfram was lying on the bed, reading a book. Wolfram had been quiet lately, since the Banderas showed up. It was a different Wolfram, a Wolfram Yuuri did not like, he pouted.

"What is wrong now, Yuuri?" Wolfram sighed, noticing Yuuri was pouting. Yuuri blinked, before grinning sheepishly.

"Nothing! Wolf-chan! Just anxious for some unknown reason." Yuuri sighed. Wolfram nodded, before standing up and walking over to Yuuri's side.

"It feels like it is going to rain, yet it hasn't." Wolfram muttered, looking out at the sky.

"May be, it is waiting for something to happen, ne?" Yuuri whispered, feeling afraid of breaking the quietness of the evening.

"I don't know….it is unnerving…." Wolfram sighed, sitting down next to Yuuri and placing his head on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri gulped, whole body tensing up. After a few seconds, though, he relaxed and enjoyed Wolfram's warmth next to him. He looked out at the sky and let a small smile play on his lips. He was still anxious, and he had a feeling, but for this few minutes, he'll enjoy his time with wolfram.

…………………………….

"There is just too much papers too sign." Gwendal scowled, as he eyed the document in his hand. A chuckle broke him from his thoughts, making him look up.

"Gunter!" Gwendal couldn't help but smile. Since the Banderas had showed up, Gunter was always by his side, making sure he was okay.

"Just thought I could give you some company?" Gunter smiled sheepishly, walking over to sit next to the window, so as to not bother Gwendal.

"No problem. It seems every body in the castle is on edge."

"A storm is on its way, we just do not know when it will hit." Gunter sighed, looking out at the sky.

"I want it to be over, but I'm actually afraid of what the storm will bring." Gwendal muttered, opening himself up to his friend. Gunter looked back at Gwendal and smiled, opening his arms in a silent invitation. Gwendal stood up and walked over to him, sitting down next to him.

"Yes, well. Things happen for a reason." Gunter muttered, letting Gwendal rest his head on his shoulder.

They both looked outside the window and at the darkening skies.

……………………………………….

The halls were gloomy, for no light hit them from the outside. Very few people were seen walking the halls with a day like the one they were having.

"Conrart." A voice broke Conrart from his thoughts.

"Great Sage." Conrart greeted Murata.

"The calm before the storm, wouldn't you say?" Murata smiled, motioning to the dark sky.

"Yes, both literally and figuratively." Conrart muttered, looking back down at the gardens.

"Indeed. Something is coming. We'll have to be ready."

"You know what is going to happen, don't you?" Conrart frowned, turning to look at Murata.

"I have a feeling, but I do not know exactly what it is that is going to happen." Murata sighed, taking his glasses and cleaning them.

"I just hope... He is okay." Conrart whispered the last part, looking back outside.

"He is fine, I know him."

"I know him better, and for a longer time." Conrart frowned, feeling aggravated at Murata's remark.

"Yes, but people change over time. Is he the same he was before, are you?" Murata asked cryptically. Conrart was, surprisingly, getting annoyed quickly.

"I'll be going now." Murata smiled, before turning and making his way down the hall.

Conrart frowned, unsure of what to make of Murata Ken.

"The calm before the storm, indeed." Conrart muttered looking up at the darkened sky.

……………………………………………..

"Bring her here. Now!" a voice ordered from somewhere to the left. Yozak frowned, as he moved to the other tree, hoping to see what was going on.

"But sir." Yozak recognized the voice of Vincent, the gruffy man.

"Bring her to me. We will get answers, today." The voice growled.

"Estella, she does not know anything!" Diego, Yozak remembered him.

"Bring the little girl here. Do not make me repeat it one more time, or I will imprison you."

"Yes, sir." Vincent and Diego nodded, and rushed over to the chief's house. Yozak frowned, as he looked over at the other official. The official had sharp, gray eyes with a sharp noise. His hair was a dark green, with streaks of gray. He was a veteran, that was for sure.

"Bring her back!" A voice cried out. Yozak's eyes widen, there was the little girl, being dragged over by Vincent and Diego. The chief and his wife were behind them, pleading for their little girl. The chief's hair was black with hints of white, and his green eyes flashed with fear. The lady's eyes were a soft green, clouded with fear while her blonde locks were in a braid.

"Let me go! Diego! Vincent!" Estella cried, tugging against them. She fought as best as she could.

"Salvador, here she is." Diego muttered, handing her over to the old veteran.

"You, will tell me what you are hiding. I will kill her if you don't." Salvador sneered, grabbing Estella from her hair.

"Let go! Let me go!" Estella kicked and hit the man, but Salvador was big.

"Please, don't." the chief knelt down, pleading up to Salvador.

"Tell me, now." he hissed, taking his sword out and pressing the blade to Estella's neck.

Yozak frowned, he couldn't let that happen.

"It's…..it is…." But before the chief could tell Salvador, Yozak moved the tree, creating a racquet.

"What the!" Salvador looked around. Yozak took his chance and jumped down. He knocked Salvador out, setting the little girl down. Yozak took out his sword, immediately clashing with Diego's sword.

"Spy!" Vincent hissed, charging towards Yozak. Yozak could put up with them two, but other soldiers were coming out to their aid.

"Surrender." Salvador hissed, as he groggily stood up. Yozak smirked when he saw the bump he had given the old man.

Swords were pointed all around him, so he had no other choice but to drop his sword.

"What is going out here!" A very commanding voice called out. Yozak figured out he was the leader by how all the soldiers reacted, even Salvador flinched in fear.

"Sir, we caught a spy." Salvador called out, as the footsteps neared. Yozak frowned, the place was dark, for a storm was soon to hit. It was also getting pretty late, and the lighting was not helping his sight.

"Oh…." Yozak looked up as the man stopped right in front of him. His clear blue eyes met beautiful honey brown eyes.

"Yozak….finally….we meet again."

To be Continue…….

……………………….

Now, tell me. How was it? tell me the truth, even if it hurts….no, but seriously, because like I said, I'm learning…..so yeah! What you people think? Good so far? I enjoy writing Murata, because of his cryptic ways! But anyways, how you people think I'm doing, with not having seen all of KKM and just knowing some things…..it is hard, but hope it is coming out oky…..and to much of hoping here OO oky, anyways, love to hear what you all have to say! Luv you all!


	5. Unsettling Announcements

Well….Pirates of the Caribbean is out! w00t! ain't it cool! Johnny Depp is so hot! I love him…but that is not the point right now, is it?

Here is the next chappy! Hope you all enjoy it, and well, I didn't get a lot of comments on the last chappy….blah, oh well, hoping this one is different!

Hmmm, thanks for the advice on evil people! but….it will take me a while for me to get good at it, but I'll try!

Title: Unsettling Announcement

Pairings: Conrart/Yozak, Yuuri/Wolfram, Gunter/Gwendal

Warnings: not much in this one, a bit of Angst.

Disclaimer: Do not own KKM, but I do own the Banderas and Estella!

Summary: Who is this man? Yozak, knows him or not? Has anyone wondered what happened to the horse?

………………………

Chapter 5

…………………..

"_Hey! Wait for me!" a little boy cried out, as he ran after his red head friend. _

"_Come on! Bast! You can't catch me!" The boys ran around a big oak tree. They laughed being care free. They had each other, sure their lives were not the best, but as long as they were together, they could take anything._

"_Ouch!"_

"_Zak! You okay?" Bast stopped and rushed to Zak's side. _

"_Fine, I just tripped." Zak sniffed, clearly in pain. _

"_Come on, let's go back." Bast helped Zak up. _

"_Thank you Bast."_

"_Aww, Zak. You my best friend." _

"_Yeah, we'll be together forever!" Zak grinned, as they linked their arms together and made their way back home. _

"_Wonder what my mom made to eat."_

"_My mom cooks better." _

"_Nah uh!"_

"_Yah huh!" they bickered happily down the trail. Unbeknown to them, of the disaster that would strike them very soon. _

…………….

"Yozak…finally…we meet again…."

Yozak's eyes widened, how did?

"Don't you remember me?" The man frowned. Yozak shook his head, for the first time, unsure of what was going on.

"Sir?" Salvador spoke up.

"Take the little girl and the parents back to their house. I'll deal with the spy."

"Yes, General." They all bowed and rushed to do what they were told. Yozak found himself being pushed forward. He growled as he glared at the soldiers poking at him to make him move.

Yozak frowned and looked at the general.

He was tall with raven hair. It was wavy and about shoulder length. He had a nice tan from being outside and he had beautiful golden brown eyes. Something about him, Yozak felt something…familiar.

"Leave us." The general commanded once Yozak was inside one of the buildings. The soldiers hastily retreated, almost falling over their own shoes.

"Yozak." Yozak turned and looked back at the man.

"You do not know who I am? Nothing at all?" Yozak could hear the desperation in the man's voice. He could see the hurt in the honey eyes. He couldn't lie though; he did not know who the man was.

"Sorry, but I do not recollect ever knowing you." Yozak tried to smooth the news out.

The man let out a bitter laugh.

"Figures. You leave me, for him and now you don't remember me."

"I do not know what you mean. Who are you?" Yozak growled, annoyed that the general knew more about him, than Yozak knew about the other.

"I am Sebastian." Sebastian stated, hoping it would spark a memory in Yozak's brain.

"Sebastian?" Yozak frowned not remembering ever knowing someone by that name.

"I can't recall." Yozak started, but was silence by a roar from Sebastian. Sebastian snarled and threw a chair at the wall. Yozak flinched and backed away. Here he was with psychotic person, Yozak needed to find a way to escape.

"Do not even think about. The whole village is full of my man. You will be coming back with us." Sebastian glared at Yozak.

"You will remember, Yozak. I'll force you to remember me." Sebastian hissed, before calling out for some of his men to stand watch outside the door. Yozak was staying in that room, and he was warned to not try to escape, or Estella would be the one suffering.

"What have I gotten myself into, now?" Yozak muttered, sitting down on a bed. He wasn't sure what the hell was going. He never thought of anything like this ever happening to him. Something in his heart and mind was bothering him, but he couldn't pin point what exactly. He just hoped his steed reached the Heika and Conrart. Yozak laid back and closed his eyes. He was too tired, and no sooner had he closed his eyes that he fell asleep.

………………

"Wake up!"

Yozak's eyes snapped open as he bolted up of the bed.

"Get a move on!" a soldier grabbed his arm and pushed him forward.

"Hey! Don't push me!" Yozak snapped, wrenching his arm from the soldier.

"Why you! Insolent!" The soldier was going to strike Yozak but another soldier stopped him.

"We were strict orders to not harm him. Do you want to answer to him?" that calmed the soldier down. Yozak smirked, because it seemed he held some power over the soldiers.

"Move it!" The soldier snapped. Yozak smiled and took his time walking out of the house.

"Yozak!" Estella's cries made Yozak turn around.

"Estella!" Yozak rushed over to the other house where Estella was. The soldiers just walked over and kept close to them. Watching them and making sure they did not run.

"Are you okay?" Yozak asked as he knelt in front of her.

"Mama and papa!" Estella cried, pointing to her house.

"Where are they?" Yozak asked, worriedly.

"They inside with the bad men." She cried, sobbing into Yozak's shirt.

"Shh. It is okay. They'll be fine." Yozak muttered, picking her up in his arms and rubbing her back.

"Hey, you want something to drink." Yozak recognized the voice as the Diego soldier.

"No, I want momma and papa." Estella sniffed, looking over at Diego pleadingly. Yozak looked at Diego, suspiciously.

"I'm sorry. I cannot do that, trust me, I would but I can't." Diego sighed, sadness shadowing his eyes.

"You aren't like the rest." Yozak stated, a bit surprise.

"I do not belong here. I am the prince's guard. I and Vincent normally stay at the castle." Diego smiled slightly at the mention of the prince.

Yozak could not ask anymore, because at that moment, the door to Estella's house opened.

"Men! Get the horses ready! We are heading back to the castle! Now!" The general snarled.

Estella's eyes widened as the general came out. He was splattered with blood, and she knew it was not his own.

"Mama? Papa?" Estella whimpered. Yozak's eyes widened, before he snarled.

"What did you do to them?" Yozak asked, furiously.

The general turned and glared at him and at Estella. Yozak just held Estella closer, hiding her face on his chest.

"Throw them in the carriage." Sebastian snarled, not in the mood.

Soldiers swarmed around Yozak, who tried to fight them off while still holding Estella close.

"Mama! Papa!" she cried out. Yozak winced as he kept fighting but it was no use. They overpowered him and Estella did not make things easier.

"Get in there!" Salvador snarled, grabbing Estella and pulling her forcefully from Yozak.

"Let me go! Mama! Papa!" She screamed and kicked.

"Let her go! Give her back!" Yozak cried out, about to tackle the man. He was held back, though.

"You want to see them? Do you little girl?" Salvador sneered, glancing at the house.

"Nooo! You sick bastard!" Yozak growled, bucking and thrashing trying to get the soldiers to let go.

"Well, I'll show you to them." Salvador smirked as he began to walk back to the house.

"No you don't!" Yozak hissed, pushing back making the soldiers stumble. Yozak took the chance to break free and rush at Salvador. Estella cried out as she was dropped to the floor.

"You son of!" Salvador snarled as he tried to kit Yozak. Yozak was too quick and he jumped away, going over to pick Estella over.

"Stop right there." A cold voice spoke up. Yozak felt his head being race up by something sharp.

"Get into the carriage right now." Sebastian ordered. Yozak looked around and noticed the soldiers had surrounded him once again.

"Inside the carriage, now." Sebastian growled. Yozak just pulled Estella up, cradling her head on the crook of his neck. He glared at Sebastian and at the rest of the soldiers, before walking over to the carriage. Yozak was not going to risk Estella, he couldn't.

With one last look behind him, Yozak went inside the carriage.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Sebastian snarled, walking over to Salvador.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Sebastian raised his sword up to Salvador's neck.

"Sir, I! I---- I…" Salvador stuttered, looking at Sebastian fearfully.

"Better not happen again, you hear me. I will kill you." Sebastian turned around and went back to his horse.

"Let's move it. Now!" Sebastian ordered getting all the soldiers to scurry onto their horses and rode off.

…………………………………………………………….

"Hey, Estella." Yozak cooed, as he tried to calm Estella back.

"It is okay. Calm down." Yozak sighed, leaning back on the cushioned seat.

Why did they have a carriage? Yozak thought, a bit confused, he noticed the carriage was very high class. That also puzzled him, why would soldiers have a very high class carriage if they just came for some object?

"Yozak…..mama and papa, really dead?" Estella asked, fearfully. Her face was still hidden in Yozak's chest.

Yozak gently lifted Estella's face.

"I do not know. I will not lie to you, okay? They are probably dead." Yozak muttered sadly. Estella's eyes watered once again.

"You have to be a big girl now, okay? You will have to be brave and strong, and make them proud." Yozak whispered, wiping her tears away.

"Okay, I will be strong and brave." Estella nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Ought a girl. Just remember, your parents will always be with you. As long as you remember them." Yozak smiled, kissing her on the forehead. Estella nodded, nuzzling against Yozak's chest.

"Hmm, Yozak?" Estella whispered tiredly.

"Hmm?" Yozak sighed.

"Thank you." She mumbled before falling asleep, the exhaustion of crying taking its toll on her.

Yozak let s small smile play on his lips as he looked down at her. His eyes than once again hardened as he gently lifted her and placed her in the other side. He needed to find a way out of the situation.

Yozak lifted the curtain a bit and looked out side, trying to get a feel for his surroundings.

He needed a way out.

Conrart's head snapped up at the sound of a horse approaching. Yuuri frowned and stood up.

"Is it Yozak?" Yuuri asked, trying to see if anyone was riding it as it came closer.

"No…it is just the horse…it is just his horse…" Conrart muttered, face paling a bit. Yuuri frowned, noticing the change of expression on Conrart's face.

"Wooh….boy." Conrart muttered, moving to stop the horse down.

"Conrart, there is Yozak's bag. There is a paper there too." Yuuri said, pointing to the bag on the horse's back. Conrart frowned and retrieved the paper. He hesitated a bit, before finally opening the paper and reading.

Sir,

If you are reading this, is because I've been caught and I'm dead or taken as a prisoner. Do not know which one is better. I could not just leave and let the people here suffer.

I did manage to find what is going on. They were here trying to find out what it was that the chief was hiding. The item that only you, sir, knows what it is. They seem anxious to know what it is. They have mentioned something about getting a throne and needing as much power as possible to get it. It also seems like the king is about to die and preparations for the Prince's coronation are being made. Also, please tell Captain that I am sorry.

Y.G.

To Be Continued………..

……………………………………

I've got a question! What do people write in those types of letters? I ain't the spy type, so does anyone know? Hmm? Anyways, I rather say, how are things going so far? Hmm, don't worry, I've got more chapters down, just need to go over them! so yeah, I was in role, and did not know when I would be inspired with being into kH and all……yeah….useless information right there….well, COMMENT! Please! Love you all! Ta!


	6. Arriving Conclusions

Hmm, yes, here is another chapter……and got nothing much to say really, just that I'm hoping to have the entire story up soon! Yeap, and than no more from me for a while! Though, this chapter is…..can't quiet place it…I had a writers block from here on….so yeah….chapters will end up weird…sorry…..also, junst want to thank everyone for keeping up with this story! and well, i love you all!

Title: Chapter 6, Arriving Conclusions

Warnings: none really, may be ooc cause I am not sure of Anissina and Lady Cecile or however people spell her name…..

Summary: Yozak in on his merry way to meet the rest of the Banderas! Estella is ever present! And what will Yuuri and the rest do about all of this?

Pairings: Conrad/Yozak, Yuuri/Wolfram, Gunter/Gwendal

Notes: here is it is, almost half way done…well, kind of! anyways, this one focuses more on Yuuri and the rest…..so yeah…..comment, if you want….love you all!

……………………………..

Chapter 6

……………………………..

Yozak scowled as he tried opening the door, but nothing. He had been trying to find a way out for hours, now. The windows were too small and none of the soldiers came close to the carriage.

"What am I going to do?" Yozak thought out loud. Estella was still, thankfully, asleep.

"Hey! You two! We are almost there!" a soldier called out.

Yozak scowled, as he was able to hear crowds and other noises.

"Great, too late to run now." Yozak mumbled.

"Estella. Wake up, come on." Yozak gently shook her. Estella groaned, slowly sitting up.

"We there?" Estella asked through a yawn. Yozak chuckled ad nodded.

"We here, in the great Banderas castle." Yozak frowned.

"It wasn't that far." Estella frowned.

"No, Draconis is the closest village near their castle. Draconis was going to be one of theirs, but they were stupid and lost it to us." Yozak smirked. Estella nodded and looked out the window.

"Is that it?" Estella pointed up at the huge castle up ahead.

"Yes, that would be it." Yozak looked at it grimly.

"Why is it all the way over there?" Estella asked, noticing the castle was a far distance from the town.

"Safety and noise." Yozak explained.

"Oh." Estella nodded eyes still glued to the window.

The village was full with colors. People were seen walking back and forth, some carrying freshly picked vegetable and others walking along with their horses. Mothers were seen holding hands with their kids and workers were just coming out from work. Even if it was getting dark, the place was still buzzing with life.

"It looks pretty nice." Estella smiled.

Yozak did not say anything, still too worried with their present predicament to pay much attention to the town.

"Yozak! It is huge!" Estella cried out, for they had just left the town and were making their way to the castle itself.

"Why yes, one of the biggest castles you'll ever see." A voice spoke from next to the carriage.

"Diego!" Estella grinned.

Yozak couldn't help the smile. Estella was looking better. He knew she wasn't really happy or any where close to being over her parents death, but she was strong.

"Do not worry. The prince is very nice." Diego smiled. Yozak snorted as he raised the curtain up higher so he could also see the castle.

Estella was not kidding, the castle was huge. Yozak couldn't see exactly how big, but probably bigger than back at Shin Makoku.

"Huge, huh?" Diego smirked.

"Hmm. Yes, it is pretty big." Yozak accented as their pace began to slow down.

…………………………………………………..

"They would not find anything there, any how." Gwendal grunted, reading Yozak's letter over.

"It was moved, not too long ago." Gwendal sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on the desk.

Yuuri looked worriedly at Gwendal. He never associated that action with Gwendal, Yuuri always thought more of someone his age not wanting to do schoolwork.

"Was it really important?" Conrart asked, voice a bit strained.

"No, nothing that should be searched for." Gwendal frowned, already trying to think why they would try to get the item.

"May be, they didn't to know what it was. They thought it was something big and decided to get it." Yuuri piped up, feeling a bit left out since Murata was still on his way back from the shrine and Wolfram was having a talk with Lady Cecile.

"That is probable. That is why they did not assault anyone; they were not sure what they were looking for." Conrart, agreed for it made sense.

"Yes, now we have to find out what they are planning on doing next." Gwendal could feel a huge migraine coming over him.

"Anissina, was that necessary?" Gunter whined as Anissina burst into the study followed by a panicky Gunter and a very shocked Wolfram.

"She knocked our mother unconscious." Wolfram looked at Anissina accusingly.

"Yes, well, it was either that or she was going to destroy the whole room." Anissina scowled.

"Did you have to hit her so hard?" Gunter squeaked.

"Okay, so I hit her a bit too hard, you don't think she'll get mad because of the bruise, do you?" Anissina winced just thinking about what could happen when Lady Cecile woke up.

"You knocked her out?" Gwendal groaned, he knew he should have stayed in bed that day. Things were just getting more interesting by the minute. He had thought the day was going well, until later in the evening when the horse arrived.

"Well, she won't be freaking out." Conrart sighed, thinking on the positive.

"Yes, see!" Anissina grinned.

"Lady Cecile did not take the news well." Yuuri looked at Wolfram grimly.

"No, she did not. Just the mention of the Banderas got her riled up; imagine when I told her the whole thing." Wolfram flinched.

"Oh, she is mad at you. She said something about how you should have tied Yozak down and something, I kind of tuned out after a while." Wolfram rubbed his temples, annoyed.

"Oh." Conrart looked down, eyes darkening at the mention of Yozak's name.

"Conrart." Yuuri did not know what to say. The whole study went silent, unsure of what to say.

"Well, I came at a wrong time." Murata's broke the silence.

"Murata!" Yuuri grinned, in relief.

"We have problems." Yuuri shifter nervously.

"So, I see." Murata looked at all the down faces.

"Lady Cecile is right now unconscious because of her incapability to calm down. We are still not sure what exactly the Banderas are planning. Yozak has been taken." Yuuri trailed off by the last news. The only signed of surprise that Murata showed was the widening of his eyes, besides that, his face showed complete calmness. It was like nothing had happened and the events were normal everyday things.

"Oh. What is our plan, than?" Murata raised an eyebrow.

"We have no clue." Gwendal groaned, once again feeling incompetent.

"We have to do something about Yozak." Conrart spoke quietly.

"What about the Banderas? We still don't know what to do about them." Wolfram frowned.

"We do not have Yozak to find out!" Anissina pointed out.

"We can't do much without information and we do not know what happened to Yozak." Gunter frowned.

"What, than? We can't just do nothing." Murata scoffed.

"Everybody, Silence!" Yuuri commanded. Every body stopped and looked at him.

"Conrart, I'm sorry but we cannot do anything right about Yozak. It is dark already; anything will have to be done tomorrow. Right now, I need you to go to your room and rest. That is an order." Yuuri said, leaving no room for objections.

"Gwendal, you are tired. There is nothing more that can be done, it is too late. You will be going to your room and sleep. Gunter, you will make sure Lord Voltaire gets a most needed sleep. Anissina, you will look after Lady Cecile. Murata, please rest and tomorrow we'll figure something out. Wolfram, I'm tired so we are going to go to bed." Yuuri spoke and no one dared to disagree. Conrart nodded, smiling slightly at Yuuri.

"As you wish." He said with amusement, bidding everyone good night and leaving to his room. Gunter was next, helping Gwendal and ushering to Gwendal's room. Anissina just smiled apologetically before walking off to look after Lady Cecile. Murata just grinned and waved good night before walking off to his room.

"Wimp, you never cease to amaze me." Wolfram couldn't fight the smile.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Yuuri asked, confused.

"Hmm, not sure yet." Wolfram smiled, taking hold of Yuuri's hand and dragging him to their room.

"Come on wimp, too much things going on. I just want to sleep and forget." Wolfram sighed as they made it to their room.

"Yeah…I just hope Yozak is okay." Yuuri sighed sadly.

……………………………………………..

Conrart sat on the bed and stared numbly at the wall. Yozak was gone, and he had no idea what happened to him. Yozak could be dead or he could still be alive.

"Yozak, you promised." Conrart whispered, closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"Why?" Conrart muttered, falling back onto his bed.

"You were supposed to be back before I knew it." Conrart muttered, looking lifelessly at the ceiling.

"I do not even know if I'll ever see you again…talk to you again…." Conrart muttered, hugging his pillow close. His heart felt like it was breaking. Yet, he couldn't do anything. He felt so numb and cold, it was almost unreal.

Memories plagued his mind. Over and over, he remembered the times he spent with Yozak. The tears that ran down his cheeks went unnoticed by him. He just laid there, unmoving. He did not even know when darkness finally took over. It was not release though, for he was trapped in painful memories.

……...

"_Conrart!"_ _Yozak cried out laughingly, eyes sparkling with joy. Conrart turned around unable to fight the grin that spread on his face every time he saw Yozak._

"_Yozak!"_ _Conrart laughed as Yozak threw his arms around his neck._

"_I missed you! I thought I wouldn't see you again!" Yozak sniffed a bit, having been imagining the worst about Conrart. _

_Conrart just chuckled and wrapped his arms around his friend. _

"_I won't ever leave you Yozak! Best friends! Remember!" Conrart pulled slightly back from Yozak, giving Yozak his most sincere smile. Yozak just beamed._

"_Forever!"_

"_Conrart!_ _There you are!" one of the maids called out to him. Conrart frowned, looking sadly down at Yozak._

"_I have to go. I'll come see you later, okay?" Conrart pleaded. Yozak's spirits were dampened, but he smile none the less when Conrart asked if he could come around and see him. Yozak nodded vigorously; annoyed that Conrart had to ask such a thing. Conrart flushed sheepishly, apologizing before hugging his friend and rushing off back inside the castle. Yozak just smiled and went off back to his work. _

………………………………………………………

Yozak grabbed Estella, pulling her into his arms as the door to the carriage was opened.

"Come on." Diego smiled, opening the door for them.

Yozak hesitated, nit he knew there was no other way, so he slowly got out.

"Welcome, to our home." Diego smiled, motioning over to the castle.

"Yeah yeah. Move it." Salvador snarled.

"You will show more respect Salvador. Remember, what I can easily do to you." Diego growled, glaring at Salvador. Salvador snarled, but backed down.

"I am the princes' guards, and as such we have power over lowly soldiers as Salvador." Diego glared at Salvador, who just glared back but remained quiet.

"Diego?" Sebastian rode up next to them. Yozak just glared at him and pulled Estella close.

"They will be well taken care off." Diego scowled. Sebastian looked at Yozak for a brief moment, before nodding and ordering the rest of his soldiers to keep on moving towards the barracks.

"Come, it is late. You two must be tired." Another voice spoke up.

"Vincent!" Estella grinned.

"Hello, now follow us." Vincent motioned them to follow.

Yozak frowned, but he trusted the two guards. They were the only nice ones there. Besides, he trusted them more than he did any of the others.

"Tomorrow, you'll meet the prince. From then on, you are out of our powers and will be under the prince's watch." Vincent informed them as they made their way inside the castle. Estella looked at everything in awe. It was beautifully decorated. Paintings of friends and the royal family were hanged. Vases with beautiful flowers were laid in certain places, giving a fresh aroma. It was quite breathtaking.

"This place is so wonderful!" Estella whispered, amazed with all the things and how huge it was.

"Hmm, I've seen better." Yozak scoffed, mind trying to memorize as much as he could.

"Here we are!" Diego pointed to a room.

"Okay." Yozak looked warily at the door.

"This is for Estella." Vincent pointed to another room.

Estella looked fearfully at the room, not wanting to be separated from Yozak.

"Do not worry, guards will be placed in front of both doors. They are our men, so no harm will come to either of you." Diego reassured them Yozak sighed and knelt down in front of Estella.

"Remember, you are brave, okay?" Yozak kissed her cheek. Estella sniffed but nodded.

"Good, now run off and get some rest." Estella nodded and followed Vincent to her room.

Yozak sighed and followed Diego into his room.

"This is a guest room?" Yozak asked, as he looked around.

"Well, no. These are the closest rooms to the prince's room. Also the farthest room from the general's, for he likes to sleep as close to the barracks as possible." Diego informed him, seeming to be knowledgably about Yozak's discomfort with Sebastian.

"You rest and relax. Things will be okay." Diego smiled, before leaving Yozak on his own.

"Yeah right." Yozak muttered. He had mixed feelings about the Banderas. Some of them were nice, while others he just wanted to rip apart.

Yozak plopped down on the bed. He looked around the room. The windows were very secured. The chairs and curtains were made out of satin. The bed was soft and huge. Small trinkets were placed here and there, giving it a elegant yet warm atmosphere.

H couldn't think of a way out for Estella and him. He could do nothing that could risk her, he wouldn't' do it.

He thought he wasn't going to get much sleep, but it seemed he was really tired. It didn't take long after snuggling under the covers for him to fall asleep. The last thought he had, was that he hoped Conrart was doing well.

……………………………………………………

Conrart turned to the other side. All of the sudden, Conrart felt relieved, like he knew everything was okay. Conrart smiled in his sleep.

"Yozak…." He muttered in his sleep, relaxing as the darkness seemed to dispel from him and only nice warmth was left surrounding him.

THE END!  
……

…………….

Kidding!

To BE ConTINUE!

…………………………..

Yeah, but it came really close to me ending it right here, you know? But, I managed to write and pull something out of air, and hopefully it is good, blah! Anyways, what you people think? Hmm, well, other chappies coming up soon! love you all!

PS. May be I should of ended it there and done a sequel later? Like in Pirates of the Caribbean.


	7. Presentations

Another chappie! Who would of thunk it! hehe, sorry, I couldn't help that! Here is chappy 7! Yes! Aren't you all happy? Should feel bad, but I'm about anxious right now……hmm, summer school is rather boring, but what is one going to do about it? Anyways, hope you enjoy this chappy, comment if you want! Love ya!

Title: Chapter 7, Presentations

Summary: Finally, we get to meet the Prince! Conrad and the rest finally take action! Kind of!

Disclaimer: Do not own KKM, just the Banderas!

Notes: I did not take out the first scene because I thought it was a nice, cute opening scene! So yeah, umm, Lady Cecile, makes her appearance, not sure about her character, though…..yeah, and umm, all I can think of!

………………………………..

Chapter 7

…………………………….

"_Zak?"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Why do people hate half breeds so much?"_

"_I don't know Bast."_

"_Sometimes, I'm afraid of them."_

"_It is okay Bast, as long as we keep together."_

"_Yeah, Zak, you are right, you make every thing better."_

"_We are like brothers, never to be separated." _

"_Yeah!"_

…………………………………….

Yozak groaned as he felt someone shaking him.

"Five more minutes Captain." Yozak muttered, trying to bat the person away.

"Yozak!" A tiny whining voice made its way to his ear.

Wait, tiny, whiny voice? That was definitely not his captain.

Yozak than bolted up the bed, looking around wildly.

"Acckk!" Estella cried, jumping back and placing her hand on her chest, trying to calm her raising heart.

"Don't do that!" She scowled him, trying her best to glare at him. Yozak chuckled reaching over to mess up her hair.

"Hey!" Estella pouted, pushing his hand away. Yozak just picked her up and tickled her.

"Ssss…..tttt….sstto…stop!" Estella laughed as she tried to pull away. Yozak just laughed and pull back.

"Not fair! You bigger than me." Estella pouted, feeling cheated. Yozak just smiled. It was like nothing was wrong at that moment. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing. Everything was just right….until…

"Sir? Breakfast is almost ready." A voice broke into Yozak's and Estella's moment. It was then that Estella somber up, remembering her parents. She stood up and smoothed her dress down.

Yozak than remembered the events from last night. Getting caught, being taken prisoner, the journey there. Yozak clenched the sheets tightly, trying to calm his anger down. He could not believe he let all that happened. He could of done better, at least, he could of saved Estella and gotten her to run away somewhere safe. He didn't, and now he had brought Estella along. He just couldn't seem to think of any way out. It was frustrating him.

"Yozak?" Estella broke into his thoughts.

"I'll wait for you outside." She spoke softly, stepping out of the room. Yozak groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He was going to meet the prince, whoop de do.

Any one but Sebastian and Salvador, was better, or so Yozak hoped as he got up. There on the chair were some clothes. It was a uniform, sort of like Wolfram's. Yozak raised and eye brow but shrugged and wore it. He had noticed last night that most guards wore a similar outfit.

"Yozak. Food is ready, hurry up!" Yozak could hear Estella whine through the door. He smirked and walked out of the door.

"Impatient little thing, aren't you?" Yozak teased her. Estella huffed. She looked up at Yozak, and shyly intertwined her hand with his. Yozak just smile and kept quiet.

------------

As they approached the dining room, the guards opened the door for them. Estella tightened her hold on Yozak's hand. Yozak squeezed her hand, reassuringly. He wasn't that happy about being there, and neither was he calm about meeting the Banderas prince. There was no other choice, but so far, every thing had been good.

"Yozak! Look at all the food!" Estella cried, noticing all the food on the table. There were many plates filled with a variety of fruits, drinks, and servings. Yozak did not pay attention to that, though. He searched the table, but no sign of anyone else. They were alone.

"Excuse me, sir, miss. The prince is busy, and won't be eating with you, but I've been ordered to take care of things." A maid spoke up, staring straight at them, with no sign of bashfulness. Yozak smiled, amused at how the women here were so forward.

"Come on, Estella. Let's eat. Not good manners to refuse a Prince's hospitality." Yozak tugged Estella forward, sitting next to her. Estella looked around nervously, staring apprehensively at the food.

"Don't worry little one. What do you want?" The maid came over and took pity on the little girl, serving Estella the food. Estella thanked her and began to dig into the food. Yozak hesitated, but grabbed a few fruits, not having much on an appetite.

"There you are!" Yozak immediately look up, shoulders tensed. Estella grinned and looked up.

"Diego!" she cried out and rushed towards him, hugging him.

"The prince wishes to see you two. Are you done?" Diego asked, looking at their plates. Yozak nodded, pushing his away, not feeling like eating much. Estella nodded eagerly.

"Well, come on!" Diego smiled, motioning for them to follow. Estella once again held Yozak's hand, feeling secure. Yozak walked normally and silently. His face betrayed none of his emotions. He was a great soldier after all, besides all those years of training had to come in handy.

"Thing have been a hassle for him lately. He hasn't been sleeping well. He is always working! He has no rest, and no fun! I do not think he knows the meaning of fun! He is so charming! A true Banderas! He is hard working! He cares for his cruel father, who never loved him." Diego jut rambled on, as they walked down the hall. Yozak did not pay attention, but stored the information in his mind, it may come in handy. He was doing his job, in mapping out doors, rooms, windows, and any necessary information that could be used to escape. Estella seemed enthralled with the prince's life.

"Here we are!" Diego announced, knocking on the door before opening it. Estella was once again nervous. Yozak squeezed her hand and moved into the room, following Diego.

----------------

"Your majesty!" Diego called out, getting the prince's attention.

Hazel eyes looked up, meeting with glimmering blue. Long wavy locks fell down, covering a sharp face.

"I believe you two are the ones that were brought along from Draconis." The prince looked at them, a frown on his face.

"Yes, your majesty. These are the ones." Diego spoke out, seeing how Estella and Yozak were not saying anything.

"Hmm, I am Antonio Banderas." Antonio spoke, sitting up on his chair, and looking at them, a bit more intensely.

Estella stepped back and hid behind Yozak, feeling uncomfortable with Antonio staring at her. Yozak glared and pulled her back. Antonio raised an eyebrow but said nothing for another few seconds.

"You were caught spying on my soldiers, is that correct?" Antonio spoke out.

"Yes, it is." Yozak affirmed.

"You do know that there is a punishment for spying, do you not?" Antonio leaned back on the chair.

"Hai, I know." Yozak spoke out, lips pursed together.

"Antonio!" a voice yelled out, before the doors were slammed open, revealing an angry Sebastian.

"They are my prisoners! They have no business with you." Sebastian strode forward, glaring defiantly at Antonio.

"You defy me?" Antonio asked, acid dripping from his tone.

"You dare try to take my chance away from me!" Sebastián snarled. He was not going to be put down, not now, when he was so close.

"Putting you down? Me?" Antonio raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face. Sebastian growled.

"Yozak is mine! That is the law!" Sebastian hissed, threateningly.

"You loose your self, General! I am the prince! As such you will show respect!" Antonio growled, standing up.

"I know the law, don't you think I don't know it!"

"You will show more respect, is that understood!"

"Yes, your majesty." Sebastian hissed.

"You will make sure to remember the chain of command, Sebastian. Remember it, or next time, you will be punished. Dismissed!" Antonio left no room for arguments, and Sebastian knew it. Sebastian glanced at Yozak, before storming out of the room.

After a few minutes, Antonio sighed and slumped back down onto the chair.

"You two seem to get along very well." Yozak drawled.

"Hmm, the best of friends always do." Antonio muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"You are the famous Yozak, never thought I would actually meet you, or maybe it was more of I wished I never did."

"May be, in other circumstance, it would have been nice. Diego!" Antonio called out, knowing he was outside. Yozak was getting more confused by the minute. He had no idea what Antonio meant, and he was not sure if he wanted to know.

"Take Estella to Angela, tell her that Estella is in her care for now." Diego nodded and went over to Estella, who was holding onto Yozak for dear life. She was shaking badly, for she did not want to be separated from Yozak. Yozak sighed and bent down.

"Estella, this Angela lady is going to take care of you. Just for a little bit, okay? Remember you have to be strong." Yozak muttered, trying to reassure her.

"No! They are going to hurt you!" Estella yelled, pointing angrily at Antonio. Antonio did not say anything, he just leaned back and watched the scene.

"Estella, you will go with Diego, end of story." Yozak scoffed, pushing her to Diego. Estella began to kick and scream, tears streaming down her face. Yozak turned around, knowing if he looked at her, he wouldn't have the heart to send her away.

"She is a perceptive little girl." Antonio muttered, after they couldn't hear her screams anymore, because she was too far to reach the office.

"You won't harm her?" Yozak demanded.

Antonio looked at him, trying to figure him out.

"She is innocent, and should not be here at all. She was a mistake and will not be harm, give you my word." Antonio than stood up.

"You are a spy, and as such, you will be punished accordingly. You will be sent to the General, he will do with you as he pleases. As it is allowed in the Banderas law, that is." Antonio muttered, turning to look at Yozak. Yozak frowned, taking a step forward.

"You don't want, than why do you?" Yozak asked, knowing that Antonio understood what he meant.

"it is the law, Sebastian counted on that. If I refuse, more awful things will happen. Like a revolt, and I do not need that right now." Antonio smiled bitterly at Yozak.

"I'm a selfish person, what can I say? Vincent!" Vincent came in and bowed.

"Send him to Sebastian, and make sure to tell Sebastian to follow the rules, or he will answer to me." Antonio growled out, before going back to his papers and ignoring the world around him once more.

Yozak frowned, forgetting for a few seconds about the guards pulling him away. Yozak was not so sure what to expect anymore. Estella was save, which is all that matters. At least, for now it was, for now it was……

……………………………. ……………………………

Conrart groaned as he got up. The sun hit his face, and who let the curtains open? Conrart thought drowsily. He couldn't remember his dream, but he felt well rested.

"Sir Weller, you are needed in Lady Cecile's room." One of the maids knocked on his door.

"Thank you." Conrart called, rolling over to his back, not really wanting to get up.

"Lazy Captain, come on!" Conrart smiled as he remembered the many times Yozak had to wake him up. That seem to ruin his mood, because he remembered the note. That awful note that Yozak sent. Conrart immediately sat up. He couldn't just lay down and rest, they need to save Yozak. They need to find him. Conrart stood up and dressed. Striding out of is room and towards his mothers.

He walked in, since the door was open.

"Conrart! Anissina told me the news. I'm sorry. Yozak, he is strong. You remember how we could not part him for you. He is not easy to get rid off." Lady Cecile patted his hand. Her eyes were sunken and her skin was pale. Her hair was not as shiny and her eyes did not sparkle with youth.

"Mother, you don't look so well. You should sleep some more." Conrart muttered, gently feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine, just worried."  
"Don't be, every thing is fine. We need to get Yozak back, because I know he is alive." Conrart bent down and kissed his mother on the forehead.

"Conrart, I don't think."

"I know, trust me. I can feel it."

"Well, lovers know best." Lady Cecile smiled cheekily. Conrart blushed but smile, because at least she was still teasing them.

"I have to go, need to talk to Gwendal. Please rest, I hate seeing you like this. When I come back, you better be looking better, because we can't have people seeing Lady Cecile sick!" Conrart grinned, making his way out. Lady Cecile sighed and closed her eyes, may be more sleep will do her good, like Conrart said.

………………………………..

"Conrart! Thee you are!" Gwendal scoffed as Conrart came into the office. Everyone was already there.

"Mom wanted to see me." Conrart muttered, as an explanation.

Gwendal winced, for it seemed he had gone to see her to.

"Yes, well, now that you are here. Let's start planning."

"Sir!" a soldier came in.

"Yes?" Gwendal asked a bit too sugary.

"Umm…..the Banderas Soldiers have left Draconis." The soldier informed him, before rushing out.

"They have left Draconis." Yuuri frowned, confused more about the Banderas.

"They left." Conrart muttered, eyes darkening.

"I believe that Yozak is now in Banderas territory or at the castle already." Murata spoke up, never removing his sight from Conrart.

"We need to know what happened at Draconis." Gwendal ran a hand through his hair. His hair was down and tangled. H hadn't slept well, none of the others had slept well either.

"We'll send a small group of soldiers to check it out." Conrart stepped up.

"No, none of us will go. We will be needed if negotiations are tried. We will send the army to check it out. Just that." Gwendal ordered. Conrart sighed and nodded, because no one could change Gwendal when he made up his mind.

"Fine." Conrart relented, close to pouting.

"Who rules over Banderas?" Yuuri asked, that had been bothering him.

"Antonio Banderas." Gunter answered in his teacher voice. Yuuri began splutter and cough.

"Antonio Banderas! THE Antonio Banderas!" Yuuri asked, turning bright red.

Conrart raised and eyebrow, before chuckling in amusement.

"No your highness, not that Antonio Banderas. That is just the name of the prince, no relation to that other one." Conrart explained.

"Which Antonio Banderas are you talking about?" Wolfram glared at Yuuri.

"No one!" Yuuri squeaked.

"Wimp!" Yuuri docked down as Wolfram tried to take a swipe at him.

"Conrart, mind sending your soldiers? I don't think mine are up to the journey." Gwendal asked ignoring the fight forming in his office. Conrart nodded, also not paying attention to his little brother and fiancé fighting. He walked out, and made his way towards the barracks. He had faith in Yozak, so there was no reason to worry….right?

To be Continue

…………………………………………

Writer's block sucks! But that is a known fact, I just felt like saying it right now…yeah, what you people think hmm? Kind of freaking about the rest chappies, but what am I going to do about them…..expect more chappies soon, as in a day or two soon! Ta! Love you!

PS. ANTONIO BANDERAS IS HOT! Well, he is to me! But that is not this one, well, kind of….spin off of him, but he is hot! Anyways, just wanted to say that!


	8. Remembering

Hmm, any of you Latinos? Listen to reggaeton? Just asking, that is what I was listening to while I was writing this! I know, not important, just saying…..soooo, blame it all on the songs! Okay, I'm getting too much into the songs, I say we move on to the story! And no importa que sea mas grande que yo! And I just thought of something that I should not be thinking about……hehehe…..

Translation, it doesn't matter that you are older/bigger than me…….hence, the thought that occurred to me is rightfully explained……tell me, what did you people think when you read that? Hmm?

Got to love those very inspiring songs….

---

Title: Chapter 8, Remembering

Pairings: C/Y, Y/W, G/G

Disclaimer: own nothing, just the Banderas!

Summary: Yozak gets his punishment and he remembers. What really went on in Draconis?

Warning: Hints at torture, pretty much it

Notes: I'm a sap, and I think I should stay with what I'm good at, but I tried, so here it is! I tried and so here are some hints of pain and torture because I suck at it….blah! and also, I bet you can tell what is on my mind by reading a part! Hmmm, also, I rather enjoy writing this chapter for some unknown reason! Hope you enjoy it too!

-------

Wimp 8

-----

Yozak growled as he was pushed into a room. He turned around and pounded on the door.

"Bastards!" Yozak called out, before turning around and leaning back on the door. He looked around and frowned. There was a window, but it was way up high. There were no bars on it, but there was nothing around that could lift him that high, besides, the window was too small to let him pas through. The room was rather big, though. There was a pillow and some blankets on the corner. They were folded neatly. On the other corner, across the blankets, was a little cubicle, which seemed to be the bathroom.

Yozak was perplexed; the room was too nice for his standards. That wasn't how prisoners were treated, he was sure of it, having been one so many times. He wasn't complaining, but there was a catch. There was something he was missing, he knew it, but what was it?

Cautiously, he walked over to the blankets and pillows. They were safe enough, so he sat down, and leaned against the wall. There was nothing else to do, but wait. He couldn't do anything, because did not know where Estella was. He would not leave with out her, no matter what Prince Antonio said.

He could do it. He could make it through whatever Sebastian would put him through. He had Estella to think of. He had promised Conrart, he'll be coming back, he couldn't break a promise.

"Yozak?" A voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up, and growled.

"Sebastian."

"How do you like the room?" Sebastian smirked.

"Dandy."

"I though we could talk a bit."

"……."

"Do not be like that Yozak, I do not wish to harm you." Sebastian sighed.

"Of course not, I can so see you are a bundle of kindness." Yozak muttered.

"I just want to talk."

"Than talk. I am not stopping you."

"How could you have forgotten me?" Sebastian looked brokenly at Yozak.

Something stirred deep inside Yozak. The look, it was so familiar. He actually felt bad for Sebastian, and he had no idea why. May be, he did know him? May be, he did forget him?

"Can you not remember anything about me, nothing at all?"

"Or is it that you don't want to? Is it that you are to preoccupied with thoughts of Him to think about me?" Sebastian snarled.

"I don't remember and who the hell is this Him?" Yozak huffed.

"Conrart, good for nothing, Weller! Coward! Bastard! WELLER!" Sebastian lashed out.

"Shut up! Don't talk about the Captain like that!" Yozak immediately stood up, glaring at Sebastian with as much heat as he could muster. The soldiers right outside the door burst in. Sebastian held his hand up, a sign for them to wait.

"Yozak, a spy from Shin Makoku, enemies of the Banderas, you shall be punished. Unless, you give me what want." Sebastian smirk, signaling his man to grab Yozak and bring him along as he walked out.

Yozak stood still, resisting the men. He dug his feet into the ground making sure to make the men work, for he was not going to give in so easily. All of the sudden, an intense pain flared over his head. Vision began to blur, and his hearing dimmed, before long, his body went limp for he had lost consciousness.

…………………………………..

"You, Demyx! Check the inside of the houses! See if you can find anyone alive!" Cloud barked out orders.

" Leon, search for the chief and his family!"

"Axel, search the area. Make sure no Banderas are around. Now!" Cloud kept on ordering people around.

Demyx went along to the houses, taking some soldiers to make the search quicker. Most of the houses were in good condition, none had been broken into. It wasn't until they reached one of the center houses, that they heard noises.

"Over here!" Demyx called out, immediately opening to the door. There inside, huddled together, were many men and women. They had rags as clothes now, and their skin was pale and translucent. They look ghastly thin, and eyes were lifeless.

"It is okay, now." Demyx smiled at them, moving aside to let the soldiers go in and help the people. Demyx move out, frowning. There were no children in the house, were where they? Some noises from a nearby house got his attention. Demyx immediately rushed over to the house. He could hear whimpering and crying. He called in and told the people to stand back. He kicked the door down. Before the smoke could clear out, Demyx found himself pinned down with children. They were all crying and babbling, but Demyx just smiled.

"Sir, no signs of the Banderas, but I did find some of their traces and they are old, which means that by now they are already at the castle." Axel informed Cloud. Cloud nodded, worry and apprehension swirled in his eyes, but on his face played a small smile as he looked at the children reuniting with their parents.

"CLOUD!" Leon hollered, from near the edge of the village. Cloud rushed out, following Leon's voice.

"What you find!" Cloud immediately asked, bursting into the house Leon was in. Leon just looked up from his place on the floor. Cloud's eyes widen, there on two cots, laid the chief and his wife. Cloud moved closer, noticing the bandages around the chief's midsection. Leon stood up, hands on his hips.

"Cloud, we need to get him to a doctor, or he will die. She has done a good job at keeping him alive so far. Her wounds are not that bad. They both need medical attention, though."

Cloud nodded, noticing the paleness of the two.

"Also, there is no sign of the girl. She is not here, no sign of her at all." Leon frowned, eyes roaming around the room once again. Cloud growled, disliking the idea of anyone hurting children.

"We need to get to Sir Weller." Cloud called for Demyx and Axel.

"You two, ride back and tell Sir Voltaire that the chief is still alive, but in need of series medical attention." Axel and Demyx nodded, saluting before walking out and mounting their horses.

"Hurry!" Leon called out as Axel and Demyx hurried off.

……………………………………………………..

The first thing that Yozak registered was the hammering inside his skull. For the first few seconds of regaining consciousness, the intense pain on the right side of his head was all that he could feel. As it slowly began to subside, he began to take in his surroundings. His hearing began to come up, taking in the sounds. He began to have feeing in his limbs. Slowly, he began to flex his muscles, clenching and unclenching his fists. After a few minutes of becoming fully conscious, he opened his eyes, slowly, so as to not aggravate his headache. He tried moving his arms and legs, but cold steel stopped him. His wrists were held up by some shackles on the wall. His legs were held down by chains, chains that were connected to the floor. The room was dark, and he could barely make out the door on the far side of the room. He could hear the scattering of feet, a sign that rats were about.

"Our sleeping beauty has awakened!" A voice boomed, as the doors burst open, letting the light shine painfully on Yozak's eyes.

"Sebastian." Yozak hissed, pulling his head as back as he could, avoiding the light.

"Just tell me what I need to hear." Sebastian cooed, lighting up the torches in the room and closing the door.

"See, here is when we have a problem. I have no clue what it is you want me to say!" Yozak replied, coolly. Sebastian growled, striding over and grabbing Yozak by his hair.

"Nothing, you still don't remember me?" Sebastian yanked on Yozak's hair, painfully, shooting needles of pain into Yozak's head. He couldn't bit back the hiss, as he could feel his head scream out in protest.

"Don't worry, may be this will help you recall your memories." Sebastian growled, releasing Yozak's head, pushing him away causing Yozak's head to his the wall behind him. A groan escaped through his lips.

"How about we start the party, hmm?" Sebastian purred, tracing Yozak's jaw line with his finger, moving down to play with the uniform's collar.

"We need to get rid of some things." Sebastian pulled back, going over to the corner of the room. Yozak hadn't noticed it before, but there was a table there. Sebastian came back, to stand right in front of Yozak.

"I say you stand still, unless you want to be scarred." Sebastian held up a knife, pressing it against Yozak's neck. Yozak glared, letting up a soft growl. Sebastian just chuckled, pressing the blade deeper into Yozak's neck, before slowly trailing down Yozak's chest. Yozak closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, giving no sign that he felt or heard the buttons of his uniform popping. He ignored the feel of the blade pushing into his skin. The sound of cloth ripping was tuned out, for Yozak had wrapped himself in a cocoon of safety. Noting could get him, as long as he focused on the good.

"Listen, to me." Sebastian snarled into Yozak's ear, yanking his head forward, causing Yozak to come back to the real world, eyes snapping open to stare into Sebastian's eyes.

"You will remember me…..you will listen to me, and remember me as pain is brought down to you." Sebastian called out, sending in three of his men. They each held a whip, and where ready to start when told.

"My lovely Yozak, don't you worry, your beauty will not be marred. I could not live with myself, if I knew it was my fault that such beauty got ruined." Sebastian smirked, pulling away and walking over to the door. With a nod to the men, the whips fell down onto Yozak's bare chest. Yozak bit down on his lip to keep back the cry of pain.

"You see, spies are lashed, until they pass out but for your special case, until you remember me." Sebastian chuckled, as the whips once again descended on Yozak's body.

"Remember Yozak, those days we spend playing in the hills, under that big oak tree."

………………………………..

"Sir! Series medical help, the chief!" Axel burst into the office, where a tired Gwendal hunched over his work.

"The chief and his wife need medical help, if they don't receive it soon, the will die." Demyx walked in after Axel.

"Also, the Banderas have left Draconis, and the look of the tracks, they are already at the Castle." Axel regained himself.

Gwendal sat there, blinking stupidly, before what they said began to sink it. He immediately stood up and rushed out.

"Conrart!" Gwendal called out, waking hurriedly down the hall.

Hearing his brother bellow out for him, Conrart splash some water on his face, dried himself and walked out of his room. Gwendal stopped and eyed Conrart's wet face.

"I'm fine. What happened?" Conrart waved Gwendal's worry away.

"The chief is alive, but he is in need of medical help."

"That means we have to head there, right now!" Yuuri butted in, having heard Gwendal's screeching, and wanting to get away from his studying. Gunter was right behind him, protesting about him not studying. Wolfram came down from the other hall, having been in their mother's room.

"Yes, we need to head to Draconis." Gwendal accented, to every one's surprise.

"Is it not a bit risky to send the wimp along?" Wolfram frowned, not liking the idea.

"We will all be going, and will bring an army a long. To patrol the border, along to keep the Heika safe." Gwendal sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, not feeling like arguing right at the moment.

"Gwendal, Wolfram is right, the Heika should stay here. He will not be safe if he comes along." Gunter frowned, disagreeing completely with Gwendal's decision.

"No, we need Yuuri to come along. If a meeting is to be made, for peace, it will be good to have it in Draconis, with our army there; we can keep the war away from the villages." Conrart spoke up, nodding at Gwendal to show that he agreed.

"Yes! A meeting for peace! See, I love the idea!" Yuuri grinned.

"I believe we should all head along than, the chief won't last long if we just stay here." Murata walked over to them, having heard the whole conversation.

"I will stay here, make sure nothing big happens in the castle, besides, Lady Cecile is still not feeling too well." Murata shooed them off. Gwendal nodded and began barking orders.

"Why are you not coming, Yozak-"

"Conrart, I do not know what type of relationship you think I have with Yozak, but it is purely friendship. Yozak has eyes for only one man, I would think you would have figured that out by now." Murata winked at Conrart. "So if the time occurs, you go get him, and bring him back." Murata ended it there, and walked off.

Conrart just stood there, perplexed. He stared at the Great Sage's retreating back. Yozak, had eyes for only one man? Conrart felt a twinge in his heart. Could he have meant him? Could Yozak really?

"Weller!" Wolfram called out to him, his green eyes showing his worry for him. Conrart snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. "Stop moping and let's get going!" Wolfram snapped, the usual acid was gone, and it was more like friendly banter than anything. Something that he knew would not last long, so he cherished it even more.

"Let's go." Conrart strolled out next to Wolfram, ready to head to Draconis.

…………………………………………

"Turn him." Yozak hissed as the men undid the clasps in his wrist and feet, before carelessly turning him around and throwing back into the wall. His chest hit the cold stoned wall. A trail of blood flowed down his lip, for his teeth had punctured his lip when he bit down to keep from crying out in pain.

"Whip him. We use to play together. All those happy times, when we promised we'll always be together, you remember, don't you?"

One….

"We use play ball, with the kids next door."

Two……three…..

"Mindy, the cute little girl you use to have a crush on. How you saved her kitty, remember?"

Four….five….

"Our mothers were great friends too. How they bragged about us, and protected us, remember?"

Six….seven….

"You protected me, from all those evil people that hated us…."

Eight….nine…..

"You said nothing could separate us, we were like brothers."

Ten………eleven….

"Zak….we were happy….right, Zak?"

Twelve…….thirteen….

"Bast and Zak, the bests friends, together forever….."

Fourteen……fifteen…..

…………………………………………………….

_"Come Bast, they are coming, we have to hide!" little Yozak tugged on young Sebastian's arm. _

_"But mother!" Sebastian cried out, wanting to go back, but Yozak tugged him forward. _

_"Shh, we need to hide, let's go. They will be fine, please! Bast!" Yozak pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to pull Sebastian along. Sebastian finally began to run with Yozak, away from the village. _

_"I won't let them hurt you." Yozak promised, as they hid, huddled together in a cave. _

_… _

_"Hello, my name is Yozak." _

_"My name is Sebastian." _

_"Nice to meet, you!"_

_"Yeah, me too!"_

_"Want to play ball with me?" _

_"Sure!" _

_"Okay! Race ya!" _

_"Hey!" _

……………

Yozak gasped, form both the pain of the whip hitting his back, but also in realization.

"BAST!" Yozak groaned out.

Sebastian immediately raised his hand, signaling his men to stop.

"Zak?" Sebastian got closer to Yozak.

"BAst, I promised I wouldn't let them hurt you…." Yozak muttered, head resting against his shoulder, tiredly.

"You remember?" Sebastian asked needing to hear it from Yozak.

"Yes…..Bast….I….I… remember….."Yozak hoarsely replied.

"Bring him down, get his wounds checked. Now!" Sebastian barked out. Yozak's head lolled back, the pain getting to him, finally. His whole body slumped down, as his brain shut down, away from the pain and the flashes of memories plaguing his mind.

To Be Continue………

……………

Ohhhh……you all s aw that one coming! Didn't you? Don't tell me you didn't! It was obvious, or at lest I tried to make it obvious……this is coming out totally not how I planned, yet I don't really mind……following chapters will be up, around umm….Tuesday? May be earlier, sigh……..Remember I love you all! Please comment and let me know what you think! Ta!


	9. You Forgot Me First

Ooohhh, I've gotten to the conclusion that I have a weird mind and imagination, I seriously do! Also, I have come to realize that Wolfram reminds me of Draco and Yuuri reminds me of Harry! Did I also mention I have a weird sense of humor? That is not the point, so let us move on! Here is the next part!

…….

Title: Chapter 9, You Forgot Me First

Pairing: C/Y G/G Y/W

Summary: Not everything is like it seems. Every one is different, and some events are just too bizarre to try to figure out.

Notes: There is a reason for certain actions, and I decided to give Yozak one. Also, I thought about how most media has some scenes which you are like, seriously? I decided to try my hand at doing something like it.

….

Chapter 9

…..

_"Hey! Mindy! You've seen Sebastian?" Yozak grinned as he walked into her house. Mindy gasped and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_"I missed you Yozak!" Mindy cried, her body shaking with suppressed sobs. _

_"Hey, I came to visit, like I said I would." Yozak smiled, kissing her lightly on her cheek. They both flushed, and looked at each other shyly. _

_"Hey, Yozak?" a voice called out, breaking them from their stupor. _

_"Conrart, come! Want you to meet someone!" Conrart came in, and smiled at Mindy. _

_"My name is Conrart." _

_"Oh, I know! Every one knows!" Mindy exclaimed, turning bright red at being under Conrart's presence. _

_"Her name is Mindy, but she is a bit shy." Yozak grinned. _

_"Bast would have loved seeing you again." Mindy muttered, looking down at the ground. _

_Yozak frowned and turned to look at her. He raised her head up. _

_"What do you mean? Where is he?" Yozak had a strange feeling he was not going to like what he was going to hear. _

_"He left, these men were passing by, and he went with them. The men seemed, not right to me. They did not stay, they just passed, grabbed some supplies and than left." _

_Yozak could feel his whole world crashing down on him. _

_"But…but…I wrote to him….I told him I was coming to visit….I wrote….." Yozak choked out. _

_"He…..he never read your letters….." Mindy whispered fearfully, afraid of what Yozak would do. _

_"He…never….." Yozak felt his blood run cold. His best friend, his one and only best friend, the person who he spent the best moment of his life with….. _

_"Yozak."__ Conrart wrapped an arm around Yozak's shoulder, pulling him close and rubbing his back. _

_"He gave up on me. He just forgot me, and pushed me away. I guess I was gone and he'd rather go on like he never knew me." Yozak laughed bitterly. _

_"Yozak, it'll be fine." Conrart muttered, hugging Yozak tightly, anger twinkling in his eyes. Yozak nodded and just closed his eyes, letting tears roll silently down his face. _

…………………………………………………

Yozak…..oh Yozak……

Captain? Hmmm….

You promised me….

I know captain….don't you give up on me to!

I trust you….I'll always wait….

Unlike him….unlike him…..

Yozak! Yozak!

Hmm?

Wake up!

…………………………………….

"What?" Yozak croaked, mouth dry.

"Wake up, already." A stern voice spoke from his right.

Yozak sighed, as he slowly opened his eyes. He once again clenched his eyes close, when the light hit his eyes. He tried it again, but this time, he managed to open them completely, if may be just a bit drowsily.

"Glad you are feeling better, really." A voice drawled out, a voice Yozak could now see belong to the Prince.

"What are you doing here? Where am I?" Yozak questioned, looking around the room.

It was the room he had stayed the first night he spent there. Wait, how long had he been there?

"You've been unconscious for about 2 days and half, lucky you if I say so myself. Besides about 2 days in the dungeon, and the first day you were here. So you've been a total of 5 days here." Antonio spoke on, like if nothing in the world was completely wrong and Yozak had not just gotten his back whipped by his men.

"I feel like hell. Lucky?" Yozak snorted at that.

"Yes, I wish I could just sleep, forever and ever. Now, though, I will find it most unluckily I will ever get sleep. Now, here, you need to eat before you go back into lala land." Antonio stood up and brought to the bed a little table with lots of food on it.

"Estella got carried away filling the table with food. She is doing great, learning many things and Angela loves her." Antonio answered the unasked question.

Yozak bit his lip as he heaved himself up. Antonio just watched his face, noticing how it crunched up in pain when he moved.

"You could at least help me sit up." Yozak grumbled, forgetting that Antonio was the prince for a few seconds.

"Hmm, I could, but I don't normally help people." Antonio shrug, leaning back on the chair next to the bed. Yozak leaned back on the bed head and pulled the table closer to him. It was a nice amount of food, though he was not sure he was going to eat it all.

"Sebastian seemed static when he brought you in, which means you remember him or he enjoyed your torture a bit too much, which is possible. Sebastian is not the sanest person here." Antonio spoke out, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, it seems whipping cures amnesia." Yozak growled, stabbing some of the eggs and stuffing them into his mouth. Antonio frowned in disgust at Yozak's antics, but let it slide, knowing that people tended to do that when angered.

"Do not worry, though. True to his word, there will be no single scar in your body and your chest and back are healing well."

"Great, that still doesn't take the pain away."

"Oh, I know, but one has to deal with some things."

"Why are you here?" Yozak had finally snapped and asked the question he had wanted to ask.

"I've been here since they brought you in, two days ago. Had to keep an eye on my charges, besides, it is the only place people would not dare look for me." Antonio's eyes sparked with mischief, before the dulled once again. Yozak was confused by this man. He seemed cold, yet he was caring in his own way. He had so many troubles, yet here he was hiding from them. It was so surreal, and nothing like he'd ever experience.

"My father died three days ago, while you were being punished. Every body is rushing to finish the funeral and I have to sign all this legal papers. Too much work and one can only do so much." Antonio huffed, running hand through his hair a bit tiredly.

"I'm also here because I need you to do something."

Yozak groaned, he knew there was a catch to him being there and bringing him lunch. Antonio is a prince and they don't just bring people lunch, unless they are Conrart and you are their best friend. Yozak shook his head to get rid those memories and focused once again on the prince.

"I knew it." He muttered ad looked at Antonio expectantly.

"I need you to write a letter to your Maou, and tell him that I want to have peace, and that I want them as allies."

The sound of the fork falling on the plate seem to resound through the room.

"Wait, what!" Yozak spluttered, choking on the bread he had been eating. Antonio rolled his eyes and massaged his neck, making sure to avoid touching Yozak's back.

"My father is dead, so now I can make a peace agreement with him. Since I rule now, and I have control, no one can disagree. Besides, there is a rebellion growing, I know it. I m not stupid, I know many older people dislike me, because they enjoyed the old ways too much. I know Salvador is not happy with me, and I also know he will try to attack soon. I cannot stop them, so I will need their help." Antonio explained, standing up and going over to retrieve a paper.

Yozak frowned, a little surprise at all the information he had just received. He moved some dishes away and made room for the paper. To his surprised, he had eaten a lot of the food, and he was still hungry.

"Here, write at least what I told you, any thing more is up to you." Antonio gave him the paper and pen.

Yozak was not sure why he was doing this, since it could be a trap, yet Antonio had not lied to him so far. He could see it, besides; at least they would know he was alive.

After scribbling for a few minutes, Yozak was done. He gave the letter and pen to Antonio. Yozak had expected him to read it and make sure he had written what he told him to, but he didn't.

"You are not going to read it?" Yozak asked curiously, noticing how Antonio was folding it up and putting it in an envelope.

"No, I gave you the liberty to write what ever else you wanted, making it personal. I trust you, with all the things Sebastian told me about you, I feel like I can trust you with my life." Antonio snorted, sealing the letter and looking back at Yozak.

Yozak was not sure what to think of that.

"Here, you need to go back to sleep, and rest some more that way you heal faster. I will be back later, so do not worry." With that said, Antonio picked up the table and walked out of the room. Yozak could hear him giving the guards strict orders to not let anyone but him in.

Yozak sighed and lied back down on the bed, a bit easier this time. He looked out of the window, and smiled a bit as he saw an eagle fly of, with a little parcel clenched tightly to his claw, he circle around the sky before taking off and away from Yozak's eyesight.

Conrart……and with that thought, Yozak fell into a deep slumber.

…………………………………………

Conrart sighed as he looked up at the sky. They had arrived just in time, and the chief and his wife were better. They had been sent of to another nearby village. The rest of the people had to been sent off. Gwendal was making sure they were prepared for any possibilities.

The sound of an eagle snapped him out of his thoughts. Up on the sky was an eagle, circling them. He frowned and stood up, but than, something began to fall down to him. He caught and the eagle flew off to a nearby tree. The others had noticed so they began to walk towards him. He opened the parcel and there were was a white towel, and in between the towel was an envelope. He took the envelope and gave the towel to Gwendal. His opened up the note inside the envelope, and his hands began to shake. His eyes roamed over the lines written on the paper, eyes watering a bit. Gwendal frowned, and looked at Gunter.

Yuuri grabbed the towel and grinned.

"It is a peace sign, right? I read in the book that it is a peace sign." Yuuri stated proudly.

"You are right, wimp. It is a peace sign, but just what is in the letter that is making Conrart all mushy, I wonder." Wolfram looked at the letter in Conrart's hand curiously.

"The…..the…..The new king Antonio Banderas is willing to talk about being allies. He is about to have a rebellion and wishes for our help." Conrart muttered. Yuuri gasped, eyes twinkling with happiness.

"See! I told you! Peace! No war!" Yuuri began to dance happily.

"Yuuri, there will be a battle though. Did you not here? A rebellion is about to break out, they need our help to keep it down."

"How do we know it is the truth?" Gwendal frowned, and looked at the letter suspiciously.

"Yozak….he is alive…." Conrart smiled brightly, having just managed to keep his emotions in check, giving the letter to Gwendal. Yuuri smile in relieved, happy to see Conrart smile like before. Wolfram may not show it, but he was also happy.

Gwendal smirked and nodded, placing the note back in the envelope.

"Gwen, what is the plan?" Gunter asked.

"Hmm, I have an idea." Gwendal turned around and headed over to his, or the one he chose to be his, house.

"We all will be heading to meet the new king and to get back our friend." Gwendal called out, warning them to get ready.

Conrart couldn't stop smiling as he walked over to his little house. Yozak was alive, and right at that moment, it was all that matter. For those few minutes inside his house, he would think of only Yozak and what he would say to him when he saw him.

………………………………………………..

Yozak sighed as he stretched his arms over his head, feeling much better than last time. Antonio had been right, than again, he had been right about most things lately. Reminded him about the rebellion, was he right about that too?

"You are awake." Yozak now knew who it was, Antonio.

"I brought you breakfast, yes, it is already the next day. I was going to wake you for dinner, but decided not to, and just bring you breakfast the next morning." Antonio came over with the food.

Yozak immediately sat up and grabbed the plate placing down on the bed and began to shove food down his mouth.

"You should eat slower, you may end up choking or getting a stomach ache." Antonio advised, sitting bored on the same chair as last time.

Yozak ignored him, but he did slow down and began to eat normally.

"Today is the funeral, it will be later on. The Maou will be arriving in a matter of hours. If not in the next hour."

Yozak once again found himself choking spluttering food out of his mouth. Antonio sighed and this time he rubbed Yozak's back.

"What!" Yozak found it so surreal, having them come to the castle with him being spynapped.

"Yes, they are coming to talk about the treaty. So I believe you shall finish eating and than you will take a bath and dress up." Antonio stood up and walked over to the window, frowning at all the people in black, doing last minute things.

"I'm done, but how I'm going to take a bath, with the bandages?" Yozak frowned, hands moving down to poke at the bandages.

"I will send some maids in to help you. You should be well enough, but just incase you need help. Hmm, I will come back later. Let me take-"

"Antonio!" Sebastian stormed in, fuming.

"Sebastian, you are prohibited from coming here, if I remember correctly." Antonio drawled. He stood in front of Yozak and glared at Sebastian.

"He is my-"

"He has been punished, which means you have nothing to do with him anymore." Antonio stated, reminding Sebastian of the law.

"He remembers! That gives me the right!"

"You have no right! If he wanted to see you, yes, but he doesn't! And neither would I, so get out." Antonio ordered.

Sebastian walked forward, but Antonio blocked his path.

"Yozak!" Sebastian pleaded; he was not stupid enough to fight with his friend, who was now ruler of everything.

"Bast, you never answered my letters. You never even read them; you just left and never told me. You did everything to forget me, so I did the same." Yozak glared at Sebastian, anger welling up inside of him. All those memories they had together just added to the anger.

"You brought it upon yourself. You knew my address, you could have written to me! But you never did! I hoped, I wished, and I waited! But nothing! It was like you disappeared, so I began to move on and forget you. Little by little, like how you did to me." Yozak hissed, his whole body shaking from trying to keep his emotions in control.

"You heard him, Sebastian, out." Antonio folded his arms in front of his chest, and looked at Sebastian expectantly.

"You left me first! To go with Conrart!" Sebastian cried out.

"Yes, but I wrote and I made sure you knew that I still thought of you. You didn't even do that!"

"We are together once again, why can't you give me a chance." Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. His eyes held a twinkle of hope, may be he would get a chance.

"A chance for what?" Yozak on another day would have felt bad, but not right now. He couldn't feel bad for someone who broke his heart, who just threw their friendship like that.

"I love you Yozak, please." Sebastian pleaded, voice cracking.

"Sorry, but I don't love you. I will never love you, Bast, at least not how you want me to." Yozak sighed, lying back down; feeling tired all of the sudden.

"You love him! Is that it! Conrart this, Conrart that! Your whole life revolves round Conrart!" Sebastian snarled, trying to keep his tears in, eyes clenched shut.

"Yes." Yozak answer simply. Antonio took this time to grab Sebastian by the shoulders and push him out.

"Come now, Sebastian. Time for us to go, Yozak needs some time alone to refresh himself." Antonio spoke soothingly trying to calm Sebastian down. Sebastian just growled and pulled away, glaring at Antonio.

"Don't touch me." With that said, he stormed of to his room. Antonio sighed and looked back at Yozak. He walked over and picked up the table.

"The maids will be right in. I will come back later to check up how you are doing." Antonio just walked out like that. Yozak shook his head feeling a bit bad now, but just the thought of Sebastian blaming it all on him made him angry again. He had tried, it was Sebastian who just gave up. The maids came in and began to fuss over him, helping him with the bandages and helping him over to get a bath. There was a door that he had not seen last time, but now he knew what it was for. It was connected to a small pool.

……………………………………………………….

"This place is actually really nice!" Yuuri smiled as he passed by the villagers, who waved and greeted them warmly.

"Wonder if mother is fine with this." Gwendal sighed, before smiling as one of the little girls looked at him and waved. He waved back at her, feeling a bit less tense.

"I bet she would, Gwen, your mother was the Maou once, she understands this things." Gunter reassured him.

"Yes, Gwendal, Murata said she took the news well. He said that she said that she would start planning for the wedding." Wolfram smirked mischievously.

"WHAT?" Yuuri cried out, almost falling of the horse.

"Heika, you should lower your voice." Conrart smiled amused.

"Not ours you wimp, well yes, she meant ours to, but she was also talking about Gwendal's and Gunter's!"

"What!" Gwendal turned bright red, almost falling of his horse.

"Keep your voice down." Conrart teased. Gunter just beamed.

"Let us not forget, since Yozak will be coming back, the wedding of Conrart and Yozak." Wolfram went on, ignoring Gwendal's reaction.

"Hmm, I just hope it is a small celebration, I don't feel like having a big party." Conrart said without batting and eyelash.

Yuuri of course, by now was in a big coughing fit. Wolfram was snickering while helping him out.

Gunter was in his own world, thinking about the wedding which annoyed Gwendal since they were not even engaged yet. Gwendal was not only annoyed, but amused and was chuckling at how Conrart took the news. Conrart looked at him and grinned. It was obvious he was beyond happy, for he radiated with light. He also knew, that many things were yet to happen, but he was not going to let that dampen his spirit.

………………………………………………………..

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"We have a problem."

"Oh?"

"The Maou and his men are here."

"What!"

"Yes, he and his men are here, they are to meet Antonio."

"That bastard! He must have known about our plan."

"What do we do, now?"

"Keep to the plan; just leave the rest to me."

"But sir, we are going to be outnumbered."

"All we need to do is kill the Prince, and no one is going to stop us."

"The General, what are we going to do about him?"

"He is to busy with the red head, he won't be a trouble."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, go! It is almost time!"

"Yes, sir!"

"They'll see! They'll see how fit Antonio is to rule! Hahahaah!"

To be Continue

………………

Well, some people are such bastards! Aren't they? I'm rather freaked out as the events out fold. I think I have fallen in love with Antonio…..with my own character, which is different than how I pictured him….the whole story is different, and yet, I kind of like it this way! but I'm weird, so whatever! Comment, and tell me what you people think, oky? Love you all!


	10. So Close Yet So Far

My DVD player is acting up again! It irks me, but I don't know how to put the new one on….so yeah, hehehe, I know, bad with the whole technology thing, oh well! Why can't there be a werewolves and vampires organization that work together against one big cause! May be some thing along those lines, because there is Van Helsing and Underworld? Both of them have Kate Beckingsale, weird huh? How come she doesn't die? She has been knocked into building twenty times! She should have a broken back! I kind of like that idea, should insert that in the story, ne? Anyways, inspired by Van Helsing, go figure! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!

…………..

Title: Chapter 10, So Close Yet So Far

Pairing: C/Y G/G Y/W

Summary: There are a few rooms away from each other, and the anxiety is killing them. What of the rebellion? Who will stand in their way?

Notes: Well, the journey is coming to an end! We are so close now! I do believe this chapter is a bit, bland, hmm, the next two will have a bit more action!

……………

Chapter 10

……………..

"You sure clean up nicely, don't you?"

Yozak whirled around, but than regretted it when he felt the earth move under him.

"Easy now. I know you can't wait to see your lover, but a few more minutes are not going to kill you." Antonio's eyes twinkled with amusement, before they once again turned serious.

"They are on their way up to my office. I am hoping you can wait till the treaty is sign before going to meet them; I do want to get the boring part over first, as soon as possible. Hate boring stuff and treatise are one of them." Antonio sighed exasperated at the thought of all the other things he will have to do now.

"I can manage that." Yozak mumbled, feeling giddy for some reason. He couldn't wait till he saw them and one of them more than the others.

"Good, now, you are still on medical leave. If anything breaks out you will hide and help evacuate the castle." Antonio ordered, but Yozak frowned. He did not take orders from Antonio.

"You can't order me."

"Fine, do as you wish, but if you die, do not come and haunt me." Antonio replied coolly, before turning around and opening the door.

"I do hope you know what you are doing. There are too many people that will mourn for you, and you will break a lot of people's heart."

"I never knew you felt that way for me, or that you even cared that much Antonio."

"Don't flatter yourself. Caring is too much of a hassle now a days." Antonio shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Yet, he still cares in his own bizarre way." Yozak smiled, before going back to look at himself in the mirror. He was nervous, really nervous. It wasn't like he was meeting him for the firs time; Conrart is his best friend for heaven sakes. He shouldn't feel like this. There was also the rebellion to think about. Yes, that was it, it had to be it. He was anxious about the rebellion.

……………………………………….

"I am glad you could make it. Hope the journey went well?" Antonio went into his office and nodded at the Maou and his advisors, before seating down.

"Yes, it was rather tranquil." Yuuri agreed, a big smile plaster on his face.

"Good. Now, onto business shall we?" Antonio took out a paper and a pen.

"Why are we here for?" Gwendal asked, suspicious laced in his voice.

"To sign a treaty that says I will not attack you and you will not attack me and we will help each other if needed." Antonio drawled, pushing the paper towards Yuuri placing the pen next to it.

"Go ahead read it. The sooner you read it, inspect it, making sure everything is fine, the sooner we can get out of here." Antonio grumbled, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

Yuuri took the paper and read it over. It was short and simple, really. He did not see anything wrong with it, but decided to have the rest check it. Wolfram read it and liked it, actually. Gwendal and Conrart were impressed at how short yet throughout the document was while Gunter immediately agreed.

"Now that it has been approved, I really think we should seal the deal." Antonio glared, becoming more anxious as the minutes ticked away.

"Wait, you have a man of ours." Conrart spoke up.

"Yes, Yozak. He will be sent for after the treaty is sign. How about signing it now?" Antonio looked over the clock, keeping track of the time. Yuuri hesitated for a few seconds, before finally signing the treaty.

"Great!" Antonio took the paper and placed in a folder, before going over and placing it in a drawer.

"Follow me and I will take you to where he is." Antonio opened the door to his office and walked out, motioning them to follow.

"He sure is in a hurry, don't you think?" Gwendal looked at Conrart and nodded.

"Prince! My Prince! He is not in his room! He's been taken!" Diego rushed down the corridor to where the party stood.

"What are you talking about?" Antonio frowned, confusion written on hi face.

"Yozak, he is not in the room. It seems like there was a fight, for many things are broken."

"What!" Conrart cried out. Gwendal turned to Antonio, feeling like it had been a set up.

Antonio paid them no heed, though. He looked at the clock and bit his lip deep in thought.

"Diego, you keep evacuating the castle, is that understood. Salvador has no qualms with Yozak, which means Sebastian has him."

"But sir, we need to get you out of here." Diego protested.

"No, you make sure the castle is evacuated, I'll look for Yozak. We have less than ten minutes Diego." Antonio ordered.

"Yes, sir." Diego bowed, before rushing off to do as he was told.

"What is going on?" Conrart snarled, grabbing Antonio's and turning him around.

"The funeral for my father starts in less than ten minutes. That is when the rebellion will break out. My guards are making sure the castle is evacuated, so no innocent people will get hurt. Yozak was taken though, and I can't leave until he is found. We have to go look for him." Antonio wretched his arm from Conrart's hold and rushed down the hall.

"Come one! We need to find him, before Salvador and his men breech the castle!"

Conrart turned around and looked at Yuuri. "Heika, I think you should go with the Guards. It is too dangerous for you to stay here."

"No, Conrart. Yozak is my friend, I m going along." Yuuri resisted.

"Wimp! What are we going to do if you are injured! Come on, We have to evacuate. Besides you'll just get in the way!" Wolfram pulled him to the direction Diego went.

"No, Wolfram! I can be of use if I stay!" Yuuri protested, but he was no match for all of them, so he relented and let Wolfram pull him along.

"Come on!" Antonio called out. Conrart, Gwendal, and Gunter looked at each other and nodded, taking after Antonio.

…………………………………………

Yozak grabbed his head, releasing a groan.

"Oh Shinou, my head. I have probably lost the ability to write with all those hits on my head."

"Now, Yozak, I know a few bumps to your head are not going to stop you." Sebastian stepped out of the shadows.

"Bast, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Yozak said in a sugary voice, obviously lying. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he walked over to him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him.

"You won't leave here. You will stay with me, now and forever, you understand."

Yozak snarled and pushed Sebastian away. He stood up and glared at Sebastian. He did not follow orders from him and he there was no way he was staying with him.

"I believe you are wrong. I will be leaving, so I don't have to see you ever again."

Sebastian got to his feet and tackled Yozak down.

……………………………………

"Are you going to tell us what is going on? In more detailed?" Gwendal huffed as they ran down some stairs.

"Salvador is a veteran, he is really old and loved my father, hence he hates me. How do I know he is going to attack, well, my mother was not a very normal woman. I don't understand it very well, I always try to push it away, but it tends to come in handy in situations like these. No one knows about it, so that is also good. I will think it is more with it being one of my own spies who told me, for I never quite trusted that veteran. Sebastian is my general. He has history with Yozak, they use to be childhood best friends, before they were separated. Sebastian is obsessed with Yozak, so he is going to do anything; it seems, to keep him here with him. He was such a good general too." Antonio ended with a hake of his head.

"Sebastian, I remember him. He broke Yozak's heart." Conrart growled, of course he remember the bastard who hurt Yozak. Actually, he had kind of forgotten about it, but now that Antonio brought it up, he remembered it.

"Yes, well, that is him." Antonio muttered now, walking slower and softer.

"Shh, I think we've found them."

"I am not sure if you were kidding about your mom, but you are good. It sure comes handy in these situations." Gunter muttered, hearing some scuffing.

………………………………

Yozak huffed as he hit Sebastian on the face, making him reel back.

"You are not keeping me here, Bast. What we had was in the past, you have to live in the present. Look at what you have right now." Yozak panted, leaning against the wall. He was still tired, and his back was not helping, but hell would he give up.

"If you are not mine, than no one will have you." Sebastian took out his sword, and Yozak swore under his breath. It was just his luck that he was unarmed.

Sebastian growled and charged towards him, just when the door opened.

……..

To be Continue….

……..

I was re-reading this, and well the ending kind of put me on edge…..I'm so stupid…though, after reading that, I kind of have different ideas of the next chapter and they all tend to side with humor….I'll blame it on the sugar…oh wait, the ice cream was suppose to be sugar free….yeah, oh well! How did you all like this one? Hmm? Comment and tell me! Love you all!


	11. Understand Me

Hmm, well, I've started my cleansing of KKM. I did two more amv's, and now I'm deleting all the pictures and clip from my computer. I feel bad, but not enough space…so bye bye bye! And if anyone wants to see them, drop a line and I'll five the link! And also cause I've been too into HP, don't ask me why…ohhh, aren't you all happy? This story is coming to an end! So, without further ado, here is the chapter!

……………

Title: Chapter 11, Understand Me

Pairing: C/Y Y/W G/G

Summary: Our love birds get re-united! There is not enough time though, for the rebellion is about to break through! Wait, why is Yuuri there?

Notes: So, I had a bit of trouble in this one. I love sappyness, yet I couldn't seem a lot of it happening especially with the rebellion looming ahead. It is rather, hmm, nice but not too….you know….so yeah! Hope it is okay! Love ya!

…………..

Chapter 11

…………….

Yozak lunged to the left, falling back against the wall, aiming to avoid Sebastian's sword. Yet, it seemed there was no need for that.

"Sebastian, really, I told my father you needed medication. Being a general did nothing for your health, did it?" Antonio grabbed Sebastian's sword and threw it to the other side of the room, before looking back down at the pinned Sebastian. Sebastian snarled up at Antonio, but remained still, to every one's amazement.

"That's a good boy. Now, why don't you calm down?" Antonio tightening his legs down on Sebastian's waist, just incase.

Conrart, Gwendal and Gunter came into the room, surprise at the scene before them.

"Yozak!" Conrart immediately ran over to Yozak side, kneeling down to check is he was okay.

Gwendal and Gunter smiled at each other and looked at Antonio, motioning with their heads to go outside.

"You will not move. He was trained by father and Salvador, so he is not quite there and has certain periods of times when he is like umm…this….." Antonio explained, getting up, and once again, Sebastian did not move. "Good, now stand up." Sebastian stood up, avoiding the scene of Conrart and Yozak. "Come now." Antonio tugged Sebastian outside, following behind Gwendal and Gunter.

……………………………………………

Yozak smiled at Conrart. He stared at Conrart's face, basking in the warmth that shined in Conrart's eyes. His breath was labored, but he did not know if it was because of Conrart's proximity or because the recent events. Conrart began to gently touch his head and face, making sure he was well. Yozak sigh in content, before guilt and the memory of his promise came back to him.

"Conrart, I'm sorry." Yozak looked into Conrart's worry filled eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Conrart asked, hands gently sliding down Yozak back and around his chest.

"No, well, not that bad…..just my back is still healing. Conrart?" Yozak took Conrart's hand into his, and stared up at Conrart. Conrart just smiled and pulled his hand back from Yozak's hold. He placed it on Yozak's cheek and Yozak just leaned into the touch.

"It is fine, Yozak. You are here with me, that is all that matters." Conrart muttered.

"But…I promised, but I couldn't leave Estella alone!" Yozak tried to explain, feeling like he needed to. Conrart just sigh and shook his head. He placed a finger on Yozak's lips.

"Shh, I understand. I would have probably done the same thing. I'm just happy, that we are together again." Conrart muttered, taking Yozak's hand in his and squeezing it. Yozak blush and nodded, feeling better than he ever had. Conrart stood back up and tugged Yozak up. Yozak blushed once again when he fell into Conrart's chest, having gotten up to fast. Conrart chuckled, but he turned serious once again.

"Come, we need to get going." Conrart wrapped his arm around Yozak's waist while Yozak's arm went around his shoulder.

"Yes, sir. Where is everyone else?" Yozak asked, not seeing anyone else.

"Wolfram is protecting Yuuri; they are out of the castle. Our soldiers are outside, and around the castle while Gwendal and Gunter are right here." Conrart explained as they walked out of the room. Gwendal and Gunter looked at Yozak worriedly.

"You okay?" Gwendal asked, genuinely concerned showing on his face.

"Yes, boss. May be a few days of rest, and I'll be ready to get back to work."

"Don't worry, I believe we'll all be taking a vacation from this whole incident." Gunter muttered.

"Come, we need to head out of here. We still have time, we may just make it." Antonio huffed, holding onto Sebastian's arm to keep him from doing anything.

Conrart glared at Sebastian, before looking at Antonio and nodding at him to show them the way.

"Antonio, why did you send your men to Draconis?" Gwendal asked, that was bothering him.

"I did not, my father did. Sebastian, why did you go to Draconis?" Antonio asked his general.

"Father said he wanted to die as Maou, said something important has to be there. Salvador agreed with him, so we went there." Sebastian answered, monotonously.

"Your father should have known he was not going to make it long, right?" Gunter frowned, unsure of why he would do that, if he did not have that long to live.

Antonio bit his lip, deep in thought, before a certain ticking from a nearby clock caught his attention.

"Hurry!" Antonio began to pick up his pace, rushing up the stairs. Yozak cringed as they hurried up, but he did not say anything. Conrart could feel it, but there was nothing he could do. How he wished he could make Yozak's pain vanish.

…………………………………..

Salvador smirked as the casket began to be carried down the castle and to the cemetery. He closed his eyes and inclined his head, saying a short prayer for his king, the one and only rightful Maou. He clenched his fists, if it hadn't been for Antonio, his king would have been able to become the Maou.

"Sir? Is it time?"

"Yes, rally up the men, we are going in." Salvador smirked and stepped out of the trees.

"What does a boy know about governing?" Salvador smirked as he walked towards the gates, his men right behind him.

………………………………..

"Sir! There you are! Hurry! Salvador and his men are right outside the castle." Vincent came towards them, panic in his eyes.

"He has man from many villages!" Vincent gasped for air, as he tried to tell everything.

"Calm down. There are no more people in the castle, are there?" Vincent just shook his head.

"Good. I want you to take Yozak and place him with everyone else." Antonio ordered, but Yozak growled.

"I'm staying."

"Yozak, you are still healing. You can't fight in your condition."

"I've done it before Conrart."

"You don't have to in this one. You won't, end of discussion." Conrart handed Yozak over to Vincent.

"Wait!" Yozak tried to resist, but they were right. His back would not let him do much.

"Now, Vincent, go!" Vincent nodded and hurried away with Yozak.

"Antonio, if they are here for you, why are you still here?" Antonio looked at Sebastian surprised, before smirking.

"Someone has to make sure you are safe, Sebastian. I am not helpless." Antonio finally released Sebastian, taking out his sword instead. Sebastian glared and took out his.

Gwendal and Gunter went over to the window and noticed the soldiers. They took out their sword. Conrart took out his, praying to Shinou that Yuuri and the rest were fine.

"Is there a plan?" Conrart looked at Antonio, ready to follow his lead.

"Salvador, he needs to die. If needed be, kill, if not, just incapacitate them." Antonio ordered, making his way to the main doors.

"Why does that sound so familiar." Gwendal mused.

"I knew he looked familiar." Gunter muttered, walking off. Conrart just chuckled, finding it weird that the Banderas would remind them of Yuuri. Conrart looked over at Antonio. He wasn't like anything they ever told him about the Banderas. They had told him so many cruel things, it was surprising. Everything he did was unexpected. He could Gunter and Gwendal were also surprised and a bit unnerved since they've suffered a lot because of the Banderas. Conrart smiled, letting a bit of hope resurface in his heart.

……………………………………………….

Yozak was placed down, finally. He looked around and noticed that everybody else was there, all the workers and those who were not up to fighting.

There were some soldiers in the front, so if they were found out, unlikely, they at least had people to protect them.

"Yozak!" a little voice cried out.

"Estella!" Yozak grinned as she rushed over to him, and hugged him.

"Wow! Watch it now!" Yozak smiled. Estella flushed and pulled back.

"Sorry, are you better?" Estella inquired.

"Yes, I'm feeling a bit better." Yozak ruffled her hair, making her squeal and pout.

"Yozak?" A voice cut their conversation, as Wolfram stomped over to them.

"There you are! You know how worry you've made everyone! Conrart was dieing because of you!" Wolfram glared down at Yozak, hands on his hip.

"Yozak! There you are! You are safe! I'm so glad!" Yuuri ran to them, grinning.

"Do you know what is going on in the castle?" Yuuri asked, worriedly.

"No, Conrart kicked me out saying I was too injured. I do know they were about to fight against Salvador's men." At the mention of Salvador, Estella hissed angrily.

"Hope he suffers!" she huffed.

………………………………………………..

Salvador saw that they were outnumbered. They were not going to stop him from getting revenge. He was just waiting his time, for an opening so he could get into the castle. Many of his men were falling around him, did he care? He didn't, he didn't care at all. They are serving their purpose. It was not like he knew he was going to take over the castle, no, his plan all along was to kill Antonio. He was the only one who knew that, all the others were fed some lies. Salvador smirked, finally seeing an opening. Looking around, he rushed over to the castle, skidding to a stop in front of the doors. He looked around, and noticed how the battle was almost over for his men. For him, it was not over until HE died. Salvador did not have much time, though. He opened the doors and rushed in. All the guards were outside, so he knew the prince must be all alone.

"Antonio! Hurry! We need to get you out!" He called out, trying to act like he was in Antonio's side.

"Salvador, you never fooled me. You couldn't before, what makes you think you can now?" Antonio purred, walking down the stairs. Salvador snarled and raised his sword up.

"Do you hate my father so much you are willing to kills his most beloved son?" Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"He never loved you! Never! He despised you! Many people never even knew about you!" Salvador sneered.

"I almost forgot about that. Oh well." Antonio shrugged, not faced at all by Salvador's words. Salvador's eyes widen, face turning red with rage, before he lunged at Antonio. They swords clashed.

"Salvador, really, what is it you want?" Antonio inquired, pushing Salvador back, causing him to stumble down the stairs. Antonio walked down the stairs, sword up.

"To kill you! Your father left every thing for you! He could of being Maou! But you held him back! You were born! He was a great tyrant, he was powerful! Once you came, he became soft!" Salvador once again charged towards Antonio. Antonio blocked all of Salvador's swings.

"Yes, he loved me. He cared for me. He left every thing for me. He taught me everything he knew. He left you, in the dust. You were nothing anymore. Then Sebastian came, and he became General, and took your place. Poor Salvador, and then no one remembers you anymore. You have been forgotten." Antonio hissed pushing Salvador away with all of his strength knocking him to the wall. Salvador fell back onto the floor, already having trouble breathing yet Antonio looked fresh.

Antonio walked over to him, and kicked his sword away.

"Don't worry, you'll be seeing father soon. Trust me." Antonio raised his sword up, ready to plunge it down.

"Stop!" A voice cried out, from the top of the stairs. Antonio gasped and looked up, for he was sure no one was in the castle still.

"What are you doing here?" Antonio called up.

"Don't kill him!" Yuuri called back down.

Salvador took this diversion and picked up his sword. He saw his chance and plunged his sword up.

…..

To Be Continue.

……..

There it is, not too sappy but not too serious. Somehow, I think about this and I think about actual episodes…….like there are serious, and some parts are funny and some parts are like awww and they are revolve around and are like, just in this it would happen…..you know, those types, yeap…..dunno if I was aiming for it, but I rather like it…. but I'm weird, and I read books titled like, The Nymphos of Rocky Flats, which is a great book that everyone should read…well, if you like vampires, humor, and well, it rocks! Hehe, ohh, well, on to the next chapter, shall we? Ohh, and comment and tell me how you liked this one! Kay? Great! Love ya!


	12. For Him I'll Stay

Hmmm, here is second to last! Aren't you all excited? The next chapter will be my last one, kind of, depending I may write another, to give more closure…but anywho! You think that you won't fall, well just wait till, till the sun goes down! but you know but you know, that you, can't fight the moonlight, deep in the dark you've surrendered your heart! It's going to get to your heart! You will love this story, you will love it! mwwahh! Sorry, I believe I'm a bit tired and sleepy, so how about instead if wasting more time, we head off to the story!

Title: Chapter 12, For Him I'll Stay

Pairings: C/Y Y/W G/G

Summary: Antonio is saved. Yozak gets involved. Wait, now Yuuri is involved. Conrart can't decided, Yozak agrees, but Wolfram is not known for patience.

Notes: Hmm, well, this chapter I like….I know why, it is one of those things where you have no idea why you like it, but you do…..have you ever had one of those? But anyways, this one was also hard, or not really hard, but a bit difficult in some parts….Hope it came out good! Ta!

…………….

Chapter 12

………………….

Salvador was about ready to stab Antonio, when a clash of swords was heard.

Antonio looked back down to see Conrart, blocking Salvador's sword.

"That was a low blow, and you know it." Conrart growled.

Yuuri gasped as the scene before him. Wolfram came from behind him, furious.

"What are you doing here, wimp? You are going to get your self killed!" Wolfram tugged on Yuuri's hand. All of the sudden there was a crash as the windows were broken and some soldiers jump in.

………………….

Wolfram took out his sword, other hand already forming a fireball.

Antonio stood up and picked his sword up, dusting himself with his other hand.

"Salvador, your men are dieing." Antonio said, face betraying none of his emotions.

"I don't care about them. I just want you dead." Salvador hissed as Conrart pushed him back down, swords close to his face.

"I feel loved, you are going through hall the trouble just for me." Antonio took some steps back and looked up at the stairs. Yuuri was behind Wolfram, who was in a fighting stand. Another crash on the right, as more windows were shattering.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be outside!" Antonio growled up at Yuuri.

……………………

"Don't worry, we have it under control." Yozak's voice flowed down to where Antonio and Conrart stood. Yozak walked over to the rail, sword leaning on his shoulder, making sure to keep all signs of pain off of his face.

"Yozak! I told you to stay put!" Conrart yelled at him. His anger rising, yet he never took his eyes of Salvador.

"I could not leave Heika unprotected captain!" Yozak yelled back down. Wolfram was glaring daggers at Yuuri, who was looking down at the floor guiltily.

Gwendal and Gunter walked in, breathing hard.

"Sebastian is making sure that all captures are sent to the dungeon. Things are settling down, though." Gwendal informed them, before finally noticing what was going on around there.

"Heika! What are you doing here?" Gunter's eyes widened in panic when he saw Yuuri. Yuuri pouted and walked down the stairs.

"I just wanted to help." Yuuri mumbled. Yozak and Wolfram followed behind him.

Conrart disarmed Salvador and pulled back, grabbing him from his collar.

"Here we have the started of this whole mess. Salvador."

"I am not done, I will kill you!" Salvador smirked, as all of the sudden he pushed Conrart away and threw some crystal. BOOM!

Windows were broken, paintings and flowers vases crumbled down. Gas filled up the room. Wolfram had made sure to push Yuuri down, covering him with his body. Gunter had covered both Gwendal and himself with his coat. Conrart covered his mouth, trying to make anything out. Yozak had pushed Antonio out of the way, knowing that Salvador would strike then.

The doors were opened and all of the sudden the air was swept outside.

"What is going on?" Sebastian cried out breathlessly, having heard the boom and rushed to see what happened.

"Yozak!" Conrart cried, finally seeing what was going on. Salvador had Yozak in his arms, with a sword pressed up to Yozak's neck.

Antonio was on the ground, looking up shocked at Yozak who had pushed him out of the way.

"Let him go." Conrart raised his sword. Salvador raised an eyebrow when he noticed everyone tense up. Sebastian took out his sword.

"You heard him, let him go." Sebastian warned.

Salvador walked back, bringing Yozak along with him.

Antonio stood up and dusted his pants.

"Make you a deal, you let him go and I'll take his place." Antonio folded his arms and looked at Salvador, calculatingly.

"Don't." Yozak whizzed up, before flinching as the sword was pressed tighter to his neck.

"If he wants to die, than you should let him." Salvador cooed.

"No one except you will be dieing." Sebastian snarled, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Now now, no one move." Salvador glared at them. Antonio glance at Yozak, and than at everyone else.

"Salvador, did father ever tell you of when he cheated on my mother." Antonio brought up. Salvador looked at Antonio like he had grown another head. Every one else also stared incredulously at Antonio.

"I do believe your wife was very lonely when you use to go out and fight." Antonio continued, a small smile playing in his lips.

"You lie!" Salvador shook with rage, his grip on the sword loosening. Yozak saw his chance and hit Salvador on the stomach, causing to drop the sword and hunch down, letting him go. Yozak kneed him and pushed him down to the floor, grabbing the sword and pressing it to Salvador's neck.

"What are we going to do with him?" Yozak looked over at Yuuri, hesitant.

"You can't kill him." Yuuri ordered.

"We'll send him to the dungeon. Leave him there and let's see what become of him." Antonio decided, calling for some of his men to take him to the dungeon.

Yuuri walked over to Antonio and shook his hand.

"Just, I'm glad we are allies now." Yuuri grinned.

"Hn." Antonio shook it none the less.

Yuuri gasped when all of the sudden he was pulled back, sword pressed up to his neck.

"Now, that we have Salvador dealt with, Yozak?" Sebastian looked at Yozak expectantly.

"What do you want from me?" Yozak cried exasperated.

"To stay with me." Sebastian stated firmly.

"Why?" Yozak sighed, tiredly.

"I won't ever love you." Yozak went on, hoping that Sebastian will see reason.

"Let him go Sebastian." Conrart frowned, taking a step forward.

"You stay back! It is your fault Yozak does not love me!" Sebastian glared at Conrart, who kept still not wanting to risk Yuuri getting injured.

"I'll let him go as long as Yozak promises to stay with me." Sebastian stated once again, looking at Yozak.

Yozak looked at Conrart, helplessly, unsure of what to do. Conrart sighed, and did not look at Yozak. What could he say to him, he himself did not know what to do.

Yozak looked back at Yuuri and sighed, taking a step forward.

"Sebastian. Fine." Yozak walked over to Sebastian. "Let him go." Yozak raised his hands, but Sebastian shook his head and took s step back.

"Not until you swear, on Conrart's life, that you will stay with me."

Yozak closed his eyes, before opening them again. His blue eyes were pained, but he knew what he had to do.

"I, Yozak, will stay with you, I swear by-"

"wait!" Yuuri cried out. "Don't Yozak!" Yuuri cried out, he did not want him to do that for him.

"I swear it on-"

"Watch out!" Yozak found himself being pulled down to the ground and covered by a warm body. A gust of warm air prickled his skin, and he couldn't help but cough as the smoke got into his mouth.

…………………………

After everything quieted down, the warm body on top of him moved. Yozak blinked a few times before finally opening his eyes completely. Conrart was straddling his waist and looking around, searching.

Yozak frowned and looked around, finally noticing what happened. By the looks of it, it was Wolfram who sent his flames to play around. Wolfram stood up, groggily having most of his energy sent on that attack. Gunter spluttered some ash out of his mouth, moving his cape to the side, allowing Gwendal to sit up and breath fresh air. That had been the second time Gunter did that, and he was hoping the last time for that day.

A groan broke everyone from their stupor, immediately setting them into action. Conrart stood up and rushed over, only to be beaten by a panicky Wolfram. Gunter tugged Gwendal over to Wolfram's side. Yozak winced and made it to his knees, carefully, he crawled over clenching his jaw so as to not make any sound.

"Yuuri? Come on wimp!" Wolfram lifted him into his arms.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri cracked his eyes open. Everybody let a breath of relief.

"Your majesty, you always end up needing saving!" Yozak teased.

"I'm sorry, because of me you and Conrart were going to break up." Yuuri immediately apologized feeling bad for disobeying them and coming to cause just more harm.

"Don't sweat it your majesty. Just like how you'll never be rid of Wolfram, or how Gwendal will never be rid of Gunter, Conrart will never really be rid of me, right Captain?" Yozak grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Conrart smiled.

"Wimp, you didn't get hurt did? I think I over did it?" Wolfram bit his lip worriedly, looking around.

"I'm fine Wolfram, Antonio he pushed me out of the way……" Yuuri looked around wildly.

"Where are Sebastian and Antonio?" Gwendal voice the question and looked around.

Another groan caught their attention.

"I think those are them." Yuuri sighed in relief. Wolfram nodded and helped Yuuri up. He was a bit stiff, but that was to be expected. Conrart wrapped an arm around Yozak's waist and listed him up.

"Hey, you two." Yozak called to them, as they surrounded them. Sebastian groaned as he cracked an eye open, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened? Antonio?" Sebastian looked down and shook Antonio. Yozak frowned when Antonio did not move or made any sound. Sebastian immediately sat up.

"Antonio!" He shook him harder. The rest looked at each other, uncomfortable. Yuuri could feel his blood begin to freeze. Antonio had saved him….and Sebastian….it was his fault….all his fault….

"Sebastian……stop….it hurts….." a barely audible voice spoke up. Sebastian immediately stopped and looked down. Antonio's eyes were barely open.

"Antonio!" Everybody exclaimed, happily.

"Hmm, that is my name….don't wear it out…." Antonio mumbled, unable to speak any louder than that.

Every one chuckled. Yozak felt something in his throat, he began to cough.

A hiss erupted from Antonio's lips as he immediately sat up.

"Infirmary, we need to all go to the infirmary. Yozak, especially." Antonio whined, pain shooting up his body as he tried to scramble up.

"Antonio calm down." Sebastian tried to calm him.

"Poison! Salvador! Smoke! Now!" Antonio cried out, struggling harder as Yozak began to cough more. Conrart understood what Antonio aid.

"Yozak, hand on!" Conrart immediately picked him, bridal style. Yozak wheezed, trying to get more oxygen to his lungs.

Sebastian frowned and picked Antonio up, heading to the infirmary.

"Wimp, we need antidote. The gas Salvador threw had poison, we have to hurry!" Wolfram helped Yuuri to the infirmary. Gwendal and Gunter walked behind them, trying to keep calm so the poison in their blood stream did not spread fast.

….

To Be Continue…..

……….

You know, I was thinking, what would happen if they did not get Yozak the medicine on time? What would happened if he went bye bye? I decided not to think about it, because it would make me cry…..because well I love him! blah….but it seems like many don't like him…..so, may be that is one of the reasons for me parting? Hmm? Oh well, what did you people think about this one? Hope it came out good! And….the next chapter is the last one, hopefully, unless I decide to write another, but it looks unlikely…I guess it depends what people comment, really…hmm…..love you all!


	13. We Have Each Other

Here it is, what everyone has been waiting for! The last chapter! Aren't you all happy! Also, this chapter went through a lot of rewriting! That is why I did not post it up sooner! Some parts I did not like, or I did not feel like it did justice, or something I did not like….but I like this one, it came out good…better than what I had before….so hope you all enjoy this last chapter! My last you'll be seeing of me for a while, and also, Floral Design is hard work, just to let you all know if you didn't already!

…..

Title: Last Chapter: We Have Each Other

Rating: pg-13

Pairing: C/Y, Y/W, G/G

Summary: Yozak is poisoned. Will Conrart and Yozak have their happy ending? Will Yuuri finally relent to his feelings for Wolfram? Gwendal and Gunter officially together?

Notes: This is the last chapter! Yay! Well, hope you all enjoy this one. I had a bit of trouble, wanting the right ending; I rather like this….hmmm…..just hope the rest of you like it! Comment and tell me what you think!

…………….

Chapter 13

………….

"Here!" Antonio called to a door. Conrart immediately kicked it open, revealing four cots. There were some doors on the far left, and some drawers in between the cots.

"Doors, antidotes." Antonio groaned out as Sebastian gently placed him down on the bed.

Gwendal and Gunter immediately went to the doors, opening them. It was a storage room of medicine.

"Which one!" they called out. Wolfram frowned and helped Yuuri lie down on the bed.

"Only…..red….ones….have…a flower on the front……near the entrance….." Antonio called out, panicky.

Conrart was rubbing Yozak's chest, as it tremble everything time Yozak gasped for air. His lips were beginning to turn a bit blue.

Gwendal and Gunter saw the antidotes and grabbed two in each hand, before going back out.

"Conrart!" Gwendal gave Conrart two, one for Yozak and one for himself.

"Wolfram, here." Gunter gave Wolfram another two.

"Sebastian." Gwendal gave Sebastian the other two.

Gunter opened one of them and gave it to Gwendal, before opening the other and drinking it down.

Sebastian opened one and picked Antonio up, gently into his arms.

"Here, drink." Sebastian muttered, slowly tipping the bottle letting Antonio drink the antidote.

"Yuuri." Wolfram gave Yuuri to drink his antidote, as Wolfram drank his own.

Conrart sat Yozak up, Yozak's back against Conrart's chest.

"Drink, come on." Conrart pleaded; tipping the bottle slightly, but Yozak could barely open his mouth. Conrart bit his lip, before finally drinking some of the antidote. He tipped back Yozak's head and pressed his lips against Yozak's. The fluid flowed down Yozak throat. Conrart pulled back and sipped the rest of the antidote, doing the same thing as before.

"How long does it take to work?" Conrart asked, as he held Yozak tightly to his chest. Wolfram held the other to him, encouraging drinking it. Conrart smiled gratefully, drinking the antidote down.

"Hours…..it takes a few hours to see any results….." Antonio muttered, looking over at Conrart holding onto Yozak.

Sebastian smiled sadly at Yozak, before looking back down at Antonio.

"We need to take care of you."

"Hmm, I'm fine." Antonio muttered, pushing away from Sebastian.

"I think we all need to get a check up." Gunter looked around apprehensively.

"Sir! What happened?" Diego cried out, rushing into the room.

"Nurse! Now!" Sebastian barked, but this time Diego actually did as told, having noticed the condition of everyone one in the room.

"Yozak….you can't leave me now…not now…." Conrart muttered, rocking Yozak back and forth. Conrart closed his eyes, fighting back the tears as fear gripped his heart. Yozak kept on gasping for air and did not seem to be getting better. He rocked back and forth, whispering to Yozak how much he loved him. He whispered of the things they will do when they get back home. He whispered how much he missed Yozak and how he can't live without him. He poured his heart out, as he sat there, rocking Yozak back and forth, not paying attention to those around him. Only Yozak was there, with him, in his arms. Slowly, the rocking slowed until it stopped completely. Conrart was lying back on the bed, arms wrapped protectively around Yozak. Eyes closed both deep in slumber.

…………………………………………………..

A very soft groan woke Conrart up. H groggily lifted his head up, before he realized where the groan came from. Sitting up, he looked over at Yozak. His eyes were half open and a small smile played on his lips.

"Idiot, you gave me a big fright earlier." Conrart reached over and took Yozak's hand.

……..

_Conrart's eyes snapped open as he felt Yozak's chest heave violently. "Yoz!" Conrart immediately sat up as Yozak began to convulse. "Yozak?" Conrart cried out, getting the nurses' attention. Conrart panicked. _

_"Move!"__ Conrart was pushed away by the healers. _

_"He's not breathing!" Conrart was on the verge of hyperventilating. _

_"Conrart?"__ Gwendal heard the commotion and rushed in. "Conrart! Calm down!" Gwendal grabbed Conrart's arm trying to pull away. _

_"He's not breathing!" Conrart pulled away, trying to get back to Yozak. _

_"Weller!" "Conrad!" Wolfram and Yuuri joined in, trying to keep Conrart back. _

_Conrart was thrashing against them, tears streaming angrily down his cheeks. All of he sudden a huge gasp was heard. The whole room seemed to freeze. Conrart stopped, his eyes trained on Yozak. The healers smiled and moved away. Conrart found himself being released and slowly stepped towards the bed. There laid Yozak, chest once again rising and falling. He sat down on the bed as gently as he could. A watery smile adorned his face as he placed a hand on Yozak's chest, just to make that Yozak was indeed breathing. _

……….

"Sorry…." Yozak hoarsely replied, voice barely audible. Conrart shook hishead and squeezed Yozak's hand.

"Shhh….you need to rest." Yozak nodded tiredly, before closing his eyes and once again falling into a deep slumber.

……..

"Conrart…" A soft voice lulled him from his sleep.

"Hmm?" he mumbled out. "Wake up sleepy head. Breakfast is ready." Conrart groaned but sat up. His honey eyes met blue eyes and widened in shock.

"Hello!" Yozak chirped, voice s till a bit soft. "Yozak! What are you doing up?" Conrart scolded him. Yozak huffed and sat on the bed. "I've been lying down for a week now! I'm better!" Yozak scowled, sprawling himself on top of Conrart's legs. Conrart rolled his eyes but just started petting Yozak's hair.

"You woke me up for food, where is it?" Conrart asked a bit hungry now that he was awake. "We have to go to the dining room!" Yozak grinned standing up.

"Can you make it?" Conrart asked worriedly. Yozak sighed and placed his hand on his hip. Conrart couldn't help the smile, for it was rather amusing seeing Yozak clad in a pink gown, which rather resembled Wolfram's.

"Are you going like that?" Conrart pointed out. "No, but I'm waiting for them to bring our clothes! But I got bored so I decided to wake you!" Yozak smiled cheekily. Conrart sighed and threw he legs over the side of the bed, feet touching the floor. He was glad to also be getting clothes, for he knew he looked like a wreck.

"Sirs, your clothes." A mid came in and placed the bundles on the bed before scurrying out. Yozak smiled and picked up the clothes.

"Hey, look! We are going to wear matching clothes! Like those freaky, obsessive couples do!" Yozak snickered while Conrart just sighed and took the clothes. Looking back up he blushed bright red as he was unable to stop his eyes from moving over Yozak's bare body. It took a few minutes for him to finally break out of his stupor and look away. Yozak was laughing by the time he finished buttoning his vest. Conrart was already done by the time Yozak looked up from dressing.

"Let's go?" Conrart asked as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"You act like we haven't seen each other naked before, Captain." Yozak gave Conrart a small peck on his cheek before sliding past him and into the hall.

Conrart just smiled and followed a long. He made sure to keep close to Yozak, so he could help him if needed. Yozak rolled his eyes but et him, it was nice to have some take care of you at times.

……………..

"Gwendal, mother wrote something for you to." Wolfram smirked, reading the letter that had just arrived. They were still waiting for the food to arrive and also for Yozak and Conrart. Gwendal grunted, feeling a sort of dread at that comment.

"She wants to know if you have decided what type of cake you want for your wedding." Wolfram smiled sweetly at Gwendal, who by now resembled a tomato.

"Oh, Sir Voltaire, I did not know you were engaged." Antonio spoke up as he reclined back on his chair. He was taking advantage of the fact he was not working that morning to spend some time with his guests.

"I'm Not!" Gwendal choked out.

"Sir Voltaire, it is okay we won't tell anyone if it a secret." Sebastian spoke up as he also reclined back on his chair.

"Brother, I thought mother was kidding. You didn't tell me!" Wolfram pouted, eyes shining with mischief.

"Gunter!" Gwendal growled and turned to the very happy Gunter sitting next to him.

"Yes, Gwen?" Gunter asked sweetly.

"Don't you Gwen me!" Gwendal snapped.

"You two are already acting like a married couple! How cute!" Antonio cooed.

"If you need to know, I send a letter to Lady Cecile asking for your hand in marriage." Gunter couldn't help but smirk at the face of shock on Gwendal's face.

Wolfram was too in shock to worry about the coughing Maou next to him.

"Well, I always knew that Gwendal and Gunter would tie the knot sooner or later, ne?" Yozak's voice broke every one from their stupor.

"It isn't really official yet, is it?" Conrart pointed out and this caused everyone to stare at Gwendal and Gunter, waiting for the inevitable slap.

"Stop staring!" Gwendal cried out, wanting the earth to open and swallow him up.

"Aww, boss. It is fine to be in love! Nothing wrong with wanting to spend the rest of your life with the man you love." Yozak smirked as he sat down next to Gunter while Conrart sat in front of him next to Wolfram.

"Tell that to the Maou." Gwendal snorted, feeling like punishing someone for his embarrassment. What better person than Yuuri?

"Wimp! When are we tying the knot as Yozak puts it?" Wolfram turned to glare at Yuuri, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What!" He squeaked out, and Gwendal was already feeling a lot better.

"We've been engaged for a long time, now!" Wolfram scoffed, actually feeling bad that everyone around him had someone and he had Yuuri, who was still iffy about their relationship. Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"May be, after Conrart and Yozak get marry?" Yuuri offered, deciding to do the same thing Gwendal did and put the spotlight on another person.

"Weller? When are you two getting married?" Wolfram snapped, impatiently.

"Umm, we haven't even talked about marriage at all." Conrart looked at Yozak nervously. Not only had they not talked about marriage, they hadn't talked much about their relationship at all.

"I believe it is still too early to talk about that, ne? But Antonio, I believe I heard Diego once speak about you having someone in mind?" Yozak not wanting to be left behind in being evil, decided to give the spotlight to Antonio.

"You heard Diego say what?" Antonio's eyes narrowed a bit. Sebastian's eye twitched and his hands were clutching the chair a bit too tightly.

"Hmm, something about you being smitten by someone? May be you can enlighten us on who that could be?" Yozak asked, face molded into an innocent look. Antonio was not fooled so eh glared at him.

"I believe you must have heard wrong. I am not the only person named Antonio, if you must know."

"Too bad, Sebastian had looked so hopeful." Yozak grinned but before anything else could be said the food arrived.

If looks could kill, Yozak would have been dead by now for Antonio and Sebastian were both glaring at him. Every body else were smiling amused except for Yuuri who was looking at Antonio and Sebastian sympathetically.

………………

"Conrart, when are we leaving for home? I've been here for a month now! I'm feeling great!" Yozak whined, plopping down on the bed and looking over at Conrart who was looking down at the garden.

"Hmm, How about this, we leave next week?" Conrart looked back at him. Yozak pouted.

"Gwendal needs the time off. We know he'll be heading straight to work when we get home. Just one more week."

Yozak sighed but nodded. Gwendal deserved a vacation, so he could put up with being treated like a baby for another week. He was starting to believe it was a punishment from Antonio because of what he said that time at breakfast. A sigh broke him from his thoughts. He looked over at Conrart and noticed the slump of his shoulders and melancholic look in his eyes.

"Conrart?" Yozak stood up and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, resting his head on Conrart's shoulder.

Conrart sighed and turned his head to the side, placing a soft kiss on Yozak's lips.

"Fine. Just thinking."

"Hmm, of what?" Yozak inquired.

"Us." Conrart muttered. Yozak pulled his head back a bit surprised. They hadn't talked about themselves.

"What about us?" Yozak frowned.

"Exactly! What is this us? What do we have here!" Conrart cried out, exasperated.

Yozak sighed and pulled away, going over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Conrart, when Sebastian was forcing me to stay. I had to, the Maou was at risk and he will always be our top priority. In the future, it will be the same thing, will it not? We both have our own job we need to do. I can't tell you what will happen in the future. I can't say how we will go on about our relationship. I can't tell you what it is we have, because I know what I want to have, but what is it you want to have? But I can say that I Love you, and that I'm willing to try as long as I'm with you." Yozak flushed, feeling a bit embarrassed. He let himself fall back on the bed, closing his eyes not wanting to see Conrart's reaction.

"Yoz…. That time, I felt my life fading. The idea of never seeing you again, broke my heart. I knew my job is to protect the Maou, but right than and there, I felt my heart stop. I realized that there was no way I could live without you. May be, right now it is not the time to think about the future. Right now it is not the time to worry about what could happen. As long as you stay by my side, as long as you love me and can put up with my brooding, It doesn't matter what we have, as long as we have each other." Conrart finished with a mutter, lying next to Yozak on the bed.

"You can be so eloquent at time." Yozak smiled and opened his eyes to look at Conrart. Conrart smiled and dipped his head, pacing a gentle kiss on Yozak's lips.

"You want me to start calling you boyfriend now than? That way you don't forget what it is we have? Hmm?" Yozak teased.

"Yozak, shut up." Conrart rolled his eyes, before sealing his lips with Yozak's.

……………………………

Gwendal smiled as he leaned back against the bed. It was nice, to just lounge on the bed and not do anything. He knew they were going to head back home in three days, so he was enjoying this time with no worry what so ever.

"Gwendal!" Except may be for the fact that Gunter was around him 24/7.

"Gunter, I thought you were at the library or something?" Gwendal groaned out, placing his arm over his eyes.

"I missed my Gwen, so I decided to bring the books here!" Gunter explained it like it was the most common thing in the world. Which, if Gwendal though about it, was actually very common now a days. Gwendal was not sure if he should be alarmed at the fact he actually liked it when Gunter referred him as his.

"I brought books I thought you would like!" Gunter added. This stirred Gwendal's interest, causing him to bring his arm down and to open his eyes.

"What are they about?" he inquired, moving his head to the side to look at Gunter. Gunter chuckled and placed the books on a table.

"Well, I bought some knitting books, which I thought you would enjoy. Also I saw this book about rings, dragons, monsters, and heroes. I remembered you use to read them, so I thought may be you would enjoy this one." Gunter looked a bit nervous as he picked the books he mentioned up. Gwendal smiled and patted the spot next to him.

"Here, let me see them. They sound interesting." Gunter smiled and walked over and plopped down next to Gwendal, back reclining on the pillows.

Gwendal took the books from Gunter and started skimming through them. Unconsciously, he curled up next to Gunter. Gunter smiled as he ran his had through Gwendal's hair, placing his book on his lap and reading.

"Look! This is cute!" Gunter was brought back by Gwendal's outburst. Looking down, he slightly pulled his head back, for Gwendal had placed the book right on his face. It was a plush of a baby dragon.

"May be Antonio can let you take it, so you can do it!" Gunter grinned. Gwendal sighed as he pulled the book back.

"What's wrong?" Gunter frowned, noticing how Gwendal's face fell.

"You really think I could ever do something like this? I can barely do the most simple things." Gwendal sighed, throwing the book down next to him. Gunter shook his head and took hold of Gwendal's chin.

"Gwen, don't say that. Knitting is not the easiest thing to do, and not many understand that. You love knitting, and if you really want than you can do that dragon. I know you can, Gwen. You know how I know? Because you don't give up." Gunter bent his head down, placing a soft kiss on Gwendal's lips. He sat up again and picked up the book, placing it on Gwendal's hand.

"Now, how about you keep looking through it?" Gwendal smiled and opened the book back up. A frown passed his face and he looked back at Gunter. Gunter frowned, worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Gwendal just shook his head and smiled. He sat up and kissed Gunter on the lips.

"You haven't asked me yet, but the answer is Yes." Gwendal smiled, before lying back down and going back to his book. Gunter sat there, surprised, before a full blown grin settled on his face. He reached over and resumed running his hand through Gwendal's hair as he kept on reading, the grin never leaving his face.

…………………………………………………………….

Wolfram smiled as he let the air ruffle his hair. It was nice and peaceful out here. Not only that, but it was beautiful. Wolfram had to admit that they had a decent garden. Not as good as the one his mother took care of, but it was still nice.

"There you are! Wolf!" Yuuri broke Wolfram from his thoughts.

"Yuuri? I thought you were having a meeting with Antonio?" Wolfram scoffed, he hadn't liked Antonio and Yuuri meeting alone, but he hadn't wanted to stay inside any longer. He wanted some fresh air.

"It didn't take long, and than I spend time looking for you until one of the maids told me they had seen you in the gardens." Yuuri explained seating down next to him.

"You were taking to the maids?" Wolfram glared at him.

"I was trying to find you." Yuuri whined. Wolfram couldn't help it, and laughed.

"Wimp! Why were you looking for me?" Wolfram asked after regaining control of his laughter.

"I was bored, besides, I feel better and at home when I'm around you." Yuuri replied sincerely, a soft flush adorning his cheeks. Wolfram smiled happily at that, a small flush also adorning his cheeks.

"Yuuri, do you wonder how your family is doing? You haven't gone to visit them in a while…." Wolfram looked at Yuuri curiously. Sure he hadn't the closest relationship with his family, but he knew he missed them after a while. Wolfram was sure that Yuuri missed them more since he was a lot closer to his family.

"Yes, I do. Many things have been coming up here, and I just haven't had gone time." Yuuri sighed sadly. Wolfram felt a bit bad for bringing it up.

"Hey, we are supposed to be heading home in two days. I bet you could do some last minute signing and than go visit them."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram a bit surprised. Wolfram was never happy when he left to visit his family, always whining. Here he was now, telling him and encouraging him to go.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my Wolfram?" Yuuri asked eyeing Wolfram suspiciously.

"You wimp!" Wolfram scowled and lightly punched him on the arm.

"I'm just not used to having you encourage me to go visit my family and leave you all by your lone some self." Yuuri teased.

"I know how important family can be, and well, I also know we cannot be 24/7 together." Wolfram sighed and leaned back on his hands, emerald eyes staring up at the sky.

"Would it sound selfish to say that I like it when you get mad at me for leaving? It makes me feel wanted." Yuuri smiled, taking one of Wolfram's hands in his. Wolfram looked back at him, surprised.

"Wimp." Wolfram muttered affectionately.

"But I'm Your wimp." Yuuri grinned, pulling on Wolfram's hand, causing him to tumble into Yuuri's arms.

"Better!" Wolfram warned as he looked up at Yuuri. Yuuri grinned and kissed Wolfram's forehead.

"I think I love you." Yuuri muttered, wrapping his arms around Wolfram and pulling him close.

"You know I do." Wolfram muttered back, resting his head on Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri smiled and looked back up at the sky.

……………………………………………………

Antonio rubbed his wrists. Now he knew why his father didn't get better. Just the thought of coming back to work probably made him sick. Antonio picked his pen back up and went back to signing and registering things. Antonio felt a soft breeze, but he knew it did not come from the opened window. He didn't look up s the door was closed and the padding of feet came closer.

"Antonio, dinner is about to be ready. Aren't you going to eat?" Sebastian finally spoke up.

"General, I appreciate you coming to inform me about dinner. I will have to decline though." Antonio spoke never once breaking his concentration from the papers in front of him.

"You do know they are leaving tomorrow, right?" Sebastian glowered.

"Just like you know that I'm the one dealing with the preparations for such parting, hence why I cannot make it to dinner." Antonio declared.

"Stop it!" Sebastian snarled, taking the pen away from Antonio's grasp.

"Give me the pen back, now." Antonio glared at Sebastian, clearly not in the mood.

"No, you will be coming to dinner." Sebastian ordered.

"You do know who you are talking to, right?"

"Yes, the little boy who told me he wouldn't be like his father." Sebastian snarled.

"Hmm….and I'm suppose to care about this little boy than?" Antonio raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian huffed in frustration, throwing the pen at Antonio.

"Careful with the pen, I like that one." Antonio admonished him as he picked the pen up.

"Fine, work! See if I care!" Sebastian whirled around.

"Tell them they will be leaving at 8 in the morning." Antonio went on, seeming un-phased by Sebastian. Sebastian smiled as he got an idea.

"What are you! Ackk!" Antonio gasped as he found himself being picked up.

"You are going to eat dinner with me, like it or not." Sebastian stated, leaving no room for doubt.

"Hey! That's my tone of voice!" Antonio pointed out, feeling like he was back in his younger days.

"Live with it. Now, we are going to go eat dinner."

"Sebastian, if you wanted to ask me out, there are better ways of going about it. Didn't capturing Yozak teach you something about using force?" Antonio asked innocently.

"If I remember correctly, you used as much force as I used on Yozak."

"Nah uh. I just pinned you down and than tackled you to the ground, because I saved your life. In other words you owe me." Antonio immediately glared at Sebastian.

"Yes, but who took care of you after wards, and who took care of you most of our childhood? So let's say we are equal now." Sebastian smirked as he walked down the hall, both of them ignoring the looks they were getting. Antonio snorted at that, hands wrapped tightly around Sebastian's neck.

"You should be following my orders, you know that?" Antonio pouted.

"I am your best friend, hence, I have benefits." Sebastian grinned while Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we are best friends when it is convenient to you."

Sebastian laughed at that, coming to a stop right outside the door. He bent down, putting Antonio on his feet.

"Every body is already inside." Sebastian informed him. Antonio smiled and nodded, before looking at Sebastian, a bit confused. Sebastian frowned at Antonio looked at him.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Antonio whispered, stepping up and raising himself a bit up on his toes. He pressed his lips on Sebastian's cheek. Antonio pulled back and smile, before winking and going inside.

Sebastian touched his cheek a bit in shock, before snapping out of it and following Antonio inside.

………………………………………..

"Don't be strangers now! Come and visit!" Sebastian called out as he waved at them.

"We expect to be invited to all of the weddings!" Antonio yelled out.

"As long as we get invited to yours!" Yozak called back.

"You can count on it!" Antonio yelled out in response. Sebastian flushed a bit at that.

"Bye Bye!" Estella yelled back, tears streaming down her face as she waved good bye to Angela.

"Don't worry, you can write to her." Yozak smiled, squeezing her shoulder in comfort. Estella nodded and wiped her tears away, before smiling brightly once again.

"Wonder if mother went on another cruise or if she still home." Wolfram thought aloud.

"Well, we sent a letter saying we were arriving today." Gwendal frowned.

"She could be planning a party for us." Yuuri pointed out. Every body else nodded, for it was something Lady Cecile would do.

"Gwendal, have you chosen the type of cake?" Wolfram teased.

"Gunter and I, have decided we want s strawberry and chocolate cake." Gwendal answered smugly.

"Have you set on a date yet?" Gunter asked Yuuri.

"Not an exact date, but probably some time in the spring." Yuuri smiled proudly.

"Awww, every body is coming together!" Yozak teased.

"How about you two?" Wolfram looked at them expectantly.

Conrart smirked as he raised his hand and…..Slap!

"Captain, did you have to hit me so hard." Yozak whined as he rubbed his cheek. Everybody else burst up laughing. Conrart smiled apologetically taking hold of Yozak's hand and reaching over to place a gentle kiss on Yozak's cheek.

"Sorry." Conrart muttered as he pulled back, raising Yozak's hand and slowly placing a ring on Yozak's finger. Yozak's breath hitched and he couldn't help the big, bright smile on his face.

Yozak dipped his head and kissed Conrart on the lips, assenting to the unasked question.

Cat calls were heard from the others. They pulled back, a bit red on the face.

"Things always work out at the end!" Estella smiled.

Conrart smiled, as he rode home, his hand intertwined with Yozak's.

…………………………

The End……..

……………….

Hmmm, what did you people think of the ending? Sorry for the Sebastian/Antonio part, but I couldn't help it! I think they are cute together, and I wasn't the only who thought that! Yay! Someone else saw it, so I decided to put something more concrete in here! Also, Estella, I couldn't forget, after all, her parents are alive. Gunter and Gwendal, well, they are cute and funny, I don't know, they both are so weird! Yuuri and Wolfram, well, I wanted their relationship to be sort of established, but not really. To give them a bit more time. Conrart and Yozak, I wanted a not too verbal, because I don't see them as that verbal about things. This chapter is long, but I hope it was liked! Now, of I go to write more on my KH! If any of you like Kingdom Hearts, check out my stories! Hmm, so yeah, hope you all enjoyed this story! Not sure if I'll wrote more about Yozak, but who knows! Love You all! Thank you for keeping this long with me! Ta!

Comment! Please!


End file.
